Pure true Love
by Dueler312
Summary: Starr and Cole's love is strong, but will a certain someone who thinks Starr is still unhappy with Cole get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer : I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 1

On a November day, Cole was in their bedroom putting something away when Starr walked in. They've had a little trouble with the whole Hannah, James, and Eli problems going around. Eli was found out and was arrested. Hannah decided that she had messed with Starr and Cole's life enough, and decided to move back home, after getting off on the charge of providing false information to the police. James though was still around.

"Hey, what are you doing? " asked Starr.

Cole quickly closed the drawer and turned around, facing his beautiful girlfriend. "I'm just putting some new clothes I bought in the dresser."

"Really," she said, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around Cole. "Do you mind if I see them?"

"Yes, I do," said Cole, "because I think it would be better if I show them to you when they are on me. " Starr just laughed and they shared a quick kiss, which turned into a longer one. They would of kept it up if there wasn't someone didn't start knocking on their front door.

"Can't we just ignore them?" Starr pleaded to Cole.

"I don't think whoever it is knocking is going to stop, Starr, " Cole answered, ending with a giggle. Starr followed with a giggle of her own and a quick kiss to her boyfriend, then went to go see who was at the door. Cole took a look at the drawer for a quick second then headed out right after Starr.

Starr was already at the door and looking through the peephole when Cole came out of the bedroom. "Oh boy, its my Aunt Dorian," she told Cole, as she went to open the door.

"Hello, Starr. Hey, Cole," said Dorian, as she walked in their apartment.

"Hey Aunt Dorian. Is there a reason why you're here?" asked Starr.

"Actually, yes there is, and I'm hoping both of you would love to attend it, even though it is a month away," said Aunt Dorian.

"Attend what, exactly?" Cole wondered. Dorian answered that question by pulling out two tickets and handing one each to Starr and Cole. Starr read out loud, "_You have been gracefully invited to a Grand Ball on Christmas Eve at the Palace at 7 pm. Please attend if you can." _Starr looked over at Cole and asked, "Well, what do you think, Cole?"

Cole reread the invitation again, and then grinned a smile. Starr and Dorian looked at each other quizzically, and then Dorian asked, "Is everything okay, Cole?"

Cole snapped back into reality, with the goofy smile disappearing from his face. "Oh yeah, everything fine. I was just thinking it would be cool to go, because I get to see you be even more beautiful."

Starr just laughed, while Dorian just said, "Okay, Romeo. Lets save the romantics after I leave, okay." Starr just laughed even more with that comment, but then asked, "Wait, what about the Cramer women Christmas tradition we usually do?"

"Its okay, I actually decided to push that a day back so we'll have it early," Dorian explained to Starr. "Nothing ruining that day." Starr just smiled. Dorian then added, "Well, I have to go. I got other things I need to do, so I'll see you two later. And give little Hope a kiss for me, would you?" Hope was asleep in her room at the moment.

"No problem, Aunt Dorian," said Starr.

"Thanks, and I can't wait to see you guys there. I'll let myself out." And Dorian did just that headed out.

"Okay, that was weird," said Starr.

"It certainly was," Cole admitted, "but I actually like this. I mean its not like we're going to get another prom to dance to, right?"

"That's true," said Starr.

"And plus," he said, walking up to her, wrapping Starr in his arms, "it would be awesome to see you in a gorgeous gown on one of the most magical nights of the year. Starr smiled an extra long and loving smile and reached up to kiss Cole again.

Little did they know, someone was looking into their window, though far away so Starr and Cole couldn't see him. James was still seeing that Starr wasn't happy with Cole, and was still determine to show her that she would have a great life with him.

Starr had gotten rid of all those feelings she had in her for James a while back. She just remembered that she wasn't listening with her heart, and decided what it wanted, and of course, it lead directly towards the man she was in love with and their little girl. James though wasn't believing any of it, and he was still determined, even by the pleads of his brother, Robert, to have Starr at his side. James then disappeared out of there before he got caught peeping.

Back inside the apartment, Starr said, "Well I'm going to have to go find me a gown to wear, and I'm going to go look through the Cramer closet back at La Boulaie before I look anywhere else."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure there'll be something for you to wear, but no matter what you wear, you're still beautiful to me," said Cole. Starr just smiled and rested her head on Cole's front. Their little comfort zone didn't last long as Hope starting crying, signaling the young couple that she was up. "I'll get her," Cole volunteered, and headed to answer Hope's cries. Starr just sat down, and looked at a recent picture of her, Cole, and Hope, where they were in the park. Starr just couldn't imagine her life without those two. Although she got distracted when Cole called Starr for help with diaper duty. Starr just laughed and headed into Hope's room to help.

_**A/N: **_Hope you liked the first chapter. stay tuned. Because there's more coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer : I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 2

Later on, Starr stopped by her Aunt Dorian's house. Dorian wasn't there as she had mayoral duties to attend to. Hope wasn't with her though. She was still at the apartment with Cole.

"Hello?" Starr called out. She went across the foyer and went into the front room, opening the doors, though walking into a frenzy to pick up everything, by a young man and woman that Starr knew real too well. "You guys, it just me," Starr announced.

The young woman and man turned around and saw Starr there. It was Langston and Markko, who just then looked at each other, grinning stupidly. "Um, sorry, we thought you were your mom, or Dorian,"

"Or both," added Markko.

"Or my Cousin Kelly," Starr added as well, though a small giggle came out.

Langston and Markko were back together, but agreed to take it slow a little until they got Ford out Langston's thoughts there. Ford was still around, because of James, but Langston wanted to be rid of him. She even dumped James because of the way he was messing with Starr. Markko came back, because his heart just didn't feel right with him being separated from Langston. Although from what Starr was seeing, it looked like they moved up a level.

"Anyway," Langston spoke up, breaking the awkward looks between the three, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I just thought I would look through the closet to see if I can find a dress for the ball," Starr explained.

"You mean the one Dorian's hosting at The Palace? Yeah, we know about that," said Langston. "She wouldn't stop talking about it at all, the other night."

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't here," Markko joked a little. Langston slapped him for that. Starr just shook her head at Markko.

"Well, I just wanted to go look and see what I can find. You two can go back to what you were doing," Starr said in a peculiar way.

Langston and Markko just laughed, and then Markko said, "Actually, it's a good thing you walked in, Starr, because I got to get to class. I'll see you guys later." He kisses Langston and heads out, with a wave to Starr.

"Great, you ruin my good moment," teased Langston. Starr just laughed and said, "Okay, how about you just help me try to find something to wear for the ball?"

"Well let's go see what Cole will love you in," said Langston, and they headed up the infamous closet to look and see what they can find. After a half an hour though, they haven't had much luck, and they looked at least 10 gowns there, including Starr's old prom dress from 2007.

"Man, we got thousands of dresses here. Maybe that's our problem," Langston suggested.

"Well, there's got to be-, Oh my god!" Starr said in a shocked voice.

"What? What is it, Starr?" asked Langston. Starr answered the question by pulling out a royal blue gown, with sleeves on it. It looked almost like a renaissance dress, only the bottom was shaped as the bottom part of a gown. It was also white in the middle, like a blue cover shirt over a white top. And there were sparkles around there as well.

"Wow, I will say, it is really beautiful," Langston commented as Starr held the dress up and see how it would look on her. Starr just then asked Langston, "Can you help me try this on?" Langston nodded and went in to help Starr try the dress on. Later as Langston stepped out of the bathroom they were in to change into the dress, she just let out a happy gasp as she saw her best friend in that dress. Starr stepped out to look at herself in the mirror with the dress on. Starr even had to admit that she looked so awesome in it. Langston then added that "Cole is going to love you in that gown."

"You think so?" asked Starr, though with a smile on her face, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Oh, I can tell you that when he sees you, he's going to fall to pieces that we're going to have put him back together again," Langston said while laughing. Starr joined in, but she knew Langston was right.

Just then they heard the door knocked upon. Langston went to answer it as Starr couldn't move that quick in the dress there. It was Jack.

"Jack, what do you want?" asked Langston.

"Relax, I just want to give this letter to Starr," he explained, holding up the said letter.

"Jack, just hand it to Langston. I can't exactly move to easily right now," Starr called out to the door. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and did what Starr suggested, and then headed down the hall. Langston handed her the letter, though confused as Starr was as she opened. But as soon as Starr opened the letter and read it, her joyful face turned into a face of disgust as she carefully sat down in the chair. Langston asked what was wrong. Starr handed her the note.

'_I know you want me, Starr. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in my heart. You can't keep this cover up forever!'_

_James_

"Oh my god, doesn't that guy know when to stop?" Langston said sounding just as disgusted as Starr was.

"Apparently he doesn't," said Starr. "But you know what, I'm not going to let him ruin what me and Cole been working on repairing and building."

"Well, I think you should show this to someone, Starr," Langston pointed out. Starr knew Langston was right, and she knew who talk to. Starr then said, "I'll take care of it as soon as I can, but for right now, I still want to admire being in this dress with my best friend." Starr smiled and so did Langston as they turned back to the mirror, thinking about how to look in the dress.

Outside, James was looking out at La Boulaie, hoping that the letter got to Starr. He said to himself, "Don't worry, Starr. After what we been through, I know you want to be with me. He then headed away from the building.

_**A/N: **_James doesn't know when to quit huh? What else do you think he's going to do? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 3

"Okay, so what do you think you should wear with it?" asked Langston.

"I'm not sure yet, but I really want it to be really special, especially for Cole. But I think I got a good way to know how to wear my hair with this dress," Starr said, looking down at it. She was still in awe in it. Starr was just about to tell Langston how she would want her hair done when the door opened. It was Blair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for something I lost around here," she explained, but caught sight of Starr in the dress there. "Wow, that dress is really beautiful on you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom," said Starr. "I was just trying to find a dress to wear to Aunt Dorian's Ball. And I think I definitely succeeded," she added, looking at the dress again.

"Oh you definitely have, Starr. You look really beautiful in it. I wonder where we got this one," Blair asked.

"Not sure, but with all those clothes in there, you never know," Langston pointed out.

Blair and Starr let out a small giggle there. Starr eyes though were drawn back to the letter that James left her. Starr then knew that she had to tell her.

"Um, Lang, can you give me and my mom some time alone for a moment?" she asked, nodding towards the letter on the floor. Langston saw that and knew what she was talking about and gave the mother and daughter some alone time.

"Okay, usually when you ask to talk to me alone, there's something going on. Now what's up?" Blair asked.

Starr sat down in the chair and picked up the letter off the floor. "This is what's up, Mom," she said, as she handed her mom the letter. "Apparently James still thinking that I'm not giving into my "feelings" for him." Blair read the note, and then sat down and asked, "How long has it been going on?" waving the letter.

"Actually that's the first one, but I think he's still been thinking the same thing, ever since I figured out what I want, which is to be with Cole and be a family with him and Hope," Starr explained.

"Well, for right now, lets just keep it quiet, except from Cole of course, because you know that man of yours is going to find out one way or another," said Blair.

"Right, and Cole & I don't want any secrets between each other," Starr reminded herself. "Except for the dress, though," she added in with a little humor.

Blair laughed at that and agreed. "Yeah, that is one secret you can keep, and you do look so amazing in it." Starr had to agree. And something was telling her that the night of the ball was something she was not going to forget.

James walked into the apartment and grabbed something cold to drink from the fridge when he heard his brother's voice coming from behind him. "So, I take it I may know where you may have been?"

"So what? What's it matter to you where I been?" asked James, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Well considering, I know you are still hooked on trying to get a certain someone that is already with someone, and they have a kid," said Ford.

James knew where he was going with that, but played it cool. "Hey, I'm not doing that, so you can cool it. Besides though, it will up to Starr if she wants me or not," James laid down on his brother. He then went to his room. Ford watched him go to his room, not believing one word he said. He then grabbed his keys and headed out.

Back at their apartment, Cole was playing around with Hope, playing Peek-a-Boo when Starr walked back in, in her regular clothes. She left the dress back at Dorian's and her mom promised to make sure it stayed safe. Although, she did show a good smile on her face when she saw her boyfriend playing with their daughter. Cole looked up when he heard the door opening. "Hey, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Oh I definitely did," said Starr, "but you're going to have to wait." she added, smiling.

"Oh I so can't wait," said Cole. "How about it, Hope? Do you think you can wait to see your mom all dressed up and beautiful?" Hope answered with a laugh. "I think we can take that as a no," Cole replied. Starr laughed at that. Cole then picked up Hope and put her in the playpen. Starr saw that smile that Cole only has when he's thinking about his family, but knew it wouldn't be there for long, because Starr still had to tell him about the letter from James. And she knew it would be better now to tell him then later.

"Hey, Cole there is something I do have to tell you though," she said. "You might want to sit down though."

"What's wrong?" Cole asked, noticing the tone in Starr's voice changing as he sat down in the chair. Starr sat down in the chair and showed the letter that she got from James while explaining what happened.

"Oh my god, that guy is just not stopping is he," Cole said, sounding angry.

"It definitely sounding like that," said Starr. "But I'm not going to listen to what he says. Because what he's saying is wrong."

"You sure, Starr?" asked Cole.

"Positive," Starr assured him. "I mean I got a wonderful man who I love so much, and we got a beautiful wonderful daughter who is about to be two years old real soon," she added, nodding at Hope. "And nothing, not even an obsessed young man, can change my mind."

"Well I do have to ask, does anyone else know about this?" asked Cole.

"Just my mom and Langston," said Starr. "She was helping me search for a dress in the closet when it came. Jack actually found it and handed it to us." Cole just nodded and went silent. He then said, "Well, I will say, I'm glad you did tell someone, including me. And I can tell you right now," as he nodded to Starr to come to him, which she did, sitting on his lap, "he's not going to make your life a disaster. I'm going to make sure of that. "

"I hope you are not meaning attacking him, Cole, because remember you are still on probation," Starr reminded him.

"Whoa, don't worry. I'm not going to do that unless I have to defend myself, or my girls," Cole assured her.

"Well, that's good," Starr said lovingly, "Because I couldn't stand it you were gone. I would go nuts."

"Well, we do have a little bit of time before we have to get to class, and I think I can make sure that I won't leave you," Cole said, squinting his eyes so Starr could know what he was talking about. Starr knew what he was talking about, but first they picked up Hope and put her in bed, as she had fallen asleep in the playpen. Then they went to their room to have a little "time" for themselves.

Back at La Boulaie, Langston was just coming down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" she wondered and went to open the door. She was surprised when she saw who it was, though not in a good way. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Robert Ford was standing in the doorway, and said to Langston, "We need to talk."

_**A/N:**_ I bet you're glad Starr told Cole and her mom about what James is doing. And it looks like Ford is doing the same, or is he? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 4

"If you think you are going to get me back, you're wrong," said Langston, and she made to slam the door shut, but Ford caught the door.

"Relax, I'm not here to talk about us," said Ford. "I know that ship has sailed. I'm here to talk about your brother and your best friend." Langston wondered why he wanted to talk about James and Starr. He then added, "Because I think that he is getting way over his head there."

"Really, then why are you here telling me about it?" asked Langston. "If you are worried about him, maybe you should go to him and try to talk some sense into his head there."

"Hey, I'm trying all right," said Ford. "Just wanted to let you know that I don't think James is going to be stopped real easily okay, so just keep an eye on your friends. I'll show myself out." He then headed out as Langston just looked dumbstruck. The door though hadn't closed all the way when it was caught by Markko.

"What was he doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to give us a friendly warning about how it won't be easy to stop James, like we couldn't see that," Langston said, letting out a breath of frustration.

"Wait, James is still trying to get Starr?" asked Markko.

"He somehow managed to get a letter in here for Starr, which Jack found and he handed it to me and Starr when we were looking for a dress for her to wear for the ball," Langston explained. "I tell you, he has got some nerve, after she firmly told James what she wanted, and he still is not listening at all."

Markko headed to his girlfriend and tried to calm her down a little. He then said, "Well, you know what they say, if someone messes with on of us."

"They mess with all of us," Langston said with a smile on her face. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Hey, I'm definitely glad to be back, " said Markko. "And not just for you, but for my family, and my friends. And I can see right now that our friends are going to need some help." Langston just smiled and started to kiss Markko.

The next few days went by real easily. Cole and Starr were managing through everything, including getting stuff ready for Hope's second birthday, which was in fact tomorrow. They were planning something so wonderful for their little girl there.

"What do you think about this one?" Starr asked, holding up a shirt that flowers in black and white flowers all over it. Cole just looked at her weirdly, and Starr knew that answer already and put the shirt back. "Well, there has to be something that got to be good here to get her," she said.

"How about this?" said a familiar voice. It was Todd, doing some shopping of his own, and holding up what looked like a pink gown, though like a size for young girls.

"Oh my god, Dad, this is perfect, " said Starr. "Don't you agree Cole?"

"I'll have to admit, you definitely picked a good present, Mr. Manning," said Cole.

"Well, I figured you need help with it, even though I still-,"

"Dad, don't even start," interrupted Starr, warning him not to start anything.

"I was going even though I still am shopping for my granddaughter," said Todd. Starr felt a little down there.

'Hey, its okay. I was thinking he was about to say the same thing myself, okay," said Cole. "But seriously, this is definitely a great idea," he added, referring to the little dress.

"Well I'm glad you-," Todd stopped there, and then went to look on the other side of a shelf that got his attention. Starr and Cole came up to him and asked what was wrong.

"I thought I saw someone looking from here. I hope I was wrong, because if not, whoever it was is going to deal with me," said Todd. Starr and Cole looked at each other. They both knew who could it be, but decided to not tell Todd right now, espically in a store. Todd then said, "Well, I'm going to search more for Hope, I'll see you later."

"Just don't buy too many things, Dad," Starr called out. Todd waved his hand to show he heard and then he disappeared. Then she turned to Cole.

"You don't think James was there behind that shelf, do you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Starr," said Cole, "but I don't think he would try something in here, espically with your dad in here." Starr knew he was right, and they went to go pay for their purchases.

Hope's birthday went really well. She really loved the dress that she had gotten from her parents, which made Starr and Cole really happy. She even wanted to twirl around in it. Dorian even said that she could even be a dancer when she grows up. Starr actually agreed with that.

Later, while Hope was playing with Todd and Blair, with Marty watching them from a distance, Starr was heading back to the kitchen with some dirty plates, when she heard Cole talking in low tones with Langston and Markko. She stopped for a second, and tried to overhear what they were saying.

"What do you guys think about it?" asked Cole.

"Are you sure about this, Cole? I mean how do you think Starr's dad is going to react?" asked Langston. Starr started to get a little worried.

"I agree, I mean he's not exactly your favorite person," Markko pointed out.

"I don't care," said Cole. "I know I been wanting to do this for a while, and I know Starr will like it." Starr actually breathed out a sigh of relief, but unfortunately for the other three, they heard her and had to end it the conversation. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you are hiding something," Starr said, putting the dishes in the sink. "But," she said as the other three tried to explain, "I don't want to know, because it sounds like its something you been working on, and I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"You sure?" asked Cole.

"Well, think about it, we both are keeping a surprise from each other, you with whatever you are doing, and me keeping what I'm going to wear for this," Starr pointed out.

"She has a point, Cole," said Langston. The girls did laugh a little, and then the boys joined in. Those four friends were really close. Just then Starr thought of something.

"Hey, are you two coming to the ball?" Starr asked Langston and Markko.

"Well of course we are," said Langston. "We wouldn't want you two to have all the fun by yourselves."

"Yeah, and plus the fact Dorian kind of pushed you into going," Markko pointed out.

"Oh you are so going to get it, you freak," said Langston, and Markko knew that was the signal to start running, and headed out of the kitchen, with Langston chasing right after him Starr and Cole just laughed at that, and then followed the same pathway out of the kitchen and back to the front room, so they could relieve Hope from their parents. Although Hope was already asleep when they walked in.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone is already for bed," said Starr. "I think we better get her home."

"Oh hear I'll give you guys a hand," said Marty, and picked up the bag for Hope. Cole picked up the sleeping Hope and started carrying her to the car. Todd headed out after them. Starr was about to leave when Blair called her back.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Starr.

"Just wondering if James has still been bothering you, " asked Blair "Has he sent anymore messages like that?"

"No, but I don't think he has stopped yet. I think he was watching us at the store while me and Cole were shopping, and Dad saw something suspicious," informed Starr.

"Well, Just keep an eye out for him, okay," said Blair.

"I will, Mom, and I got Cole, Langston, and Markko keeping an eye out, well, that is if Langston and Markko have stopped playing chase," said Starr, letting out a small giggle. Blair hugged her daughter and then Starr headed out, said good-bye to her dad and Marty, and headed home with Cole and Hope.

_**A/N:**_ Loved the little birthday I gave Hope? I knew I couldn't forget that. Stay tuned, as the Ball is getting closer, and you wonder what James is going to try to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 5

The rest of November past through, and soon enough, December arrived, with it, finals for the Fab Four. Nothing came around from James with the first couple of weeks, and Starr was glad for that. However, she still thought that he hasn't given up yet.

Starr was right about that. College was on Christmas Break, and it was a week before the big ball. Langston and Markko were with Starr and Cole at their place. Cole and Markko were talking about a game that was on they were watching on the TV. Starr and Langston were just watching them, but also were talking about the ball. The girls admitted to themselves that they were getting excited for it.

"So, did you get your dress picked up yet?" Starr asked Langston.

"I certainly did, and you are going to love it, though I don't think its amazing as your dress is," said Langston.

"Let's just wait and see on that," said Starr.

"Are you two talking about the ball again?" asked Markko. Starr and Langston were talking so deeply about the ball that they didn't notice their boyfriends sneaking up behind them.

"And what if we were?" asked Langton, in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, are you guys getting curious of what we are going to wear?" asked Starr, in the same flirty tone.

"Hey, you know we are thinking about that, though not as much as you two are," said Cole, as he walked around to the back of Starr and crouching down so he could be leveled with her. Starr just smiled and kissed Cole. Markko did the same thing with Langston. They would of kept going if Starr phone didn't ring, letting her know she had a unread text. "Who's that?" Cole asked, as Starr checked it.

Starr's look turned from happy to annoyed as she showed Cole the message, _'Can't wait to see you in your dress, Twinkle!' _"He is really not getting it," said Starr.

"Don't tell me. James, right?" asked Langston. Starr just answered with a nod of the head.

"Man that guy is just annoying as Britney was," said Markko refering back to Britney Jennings back in the year 2006 to 2007.

"Yeah, well if he tries to do this one more time, I'm going to get a restraining order on him," said Starr. Cole saw that Starr looked a little tense, and knew that he had to talk to someone else that could help with this.

The next day, Cole was entering the police station to talk to John. He went up to his office and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" John called from inside the office.

"Its me, John. Its Cole," Cole said from the door. He opened it and saw John working, obviously on a case.

"Hey, come in. What's up?" asked John.

"I actually kind of need your help with someone," Cole stated out.

John looked at him, confused. "Are you and Starr having problems again?" he asked.

"No, not with each other. More like having problems with someone who is not leaving Starr alone," Cole explained. "You see, you know Ford's brother, James?"

"Yeah, I know him. Why?" John asked.

"He's starting to be a stalker again around Starr," said Cole. "I mean he was trying at first to try to split us apart so he could have a shot with her, because he thinks Starr is unhappy with me, and now he's doing it again, and it starting to be more. "

"Let me guess, he's now watching her as well?" asked John.

"Yeah, and I really want him to stop this, but I'm afraid if I do, I could risk breaking my probation," said Cole.

"Well, hey at least you are talking about it to me, so that's good, and I think I can help you a little. Come on," John said as he got up. Cole was wondering what he was up to, so he decided to obey John and follow him out of his office.

Later on that day, Starr was reading Hope a book when Cole walked in. She looked up and said, "Hey, where have you been?"

"I was talking with John, trying to see if he can help with our little 'problem,'" Cole explained.

"Was he able to help?" asked Starr. "Because if he did, I'll be so glad."

Cole sat down next to his girls and said, "Well we couldn't get him arrested if that's what you were thinking. But we were able to get the next best thing, and it should help a little."

"Well that's good. At least we know he's not going to be at the ball next week," said Starr. Cole was hoping for that as well. Then he got a idea. "Hey, why don't we get busy and start decorating this place for Christmas?"

Starr smiled and then looked at Hope, asking, "Do you want to get ready for Christmas, Hope?" Hope screamed a loud "Yeah!" Starr and Cole just laughed at her and they got up to get the decorations out and ready, but not before sneaking in a little kiss.

Over at their apartment, James and Ford watching a football game, when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said James, and heads for the door. He's a little shocked though when he saw who it was on the other side, John McBain.

"Can I help you with something?" James asked him

"Yeah, you can take this," said John, handing out a piece of paper for James to take. Ford was curious what was going on, and went up to them.

"What is this?" asked James.

"You just been served, and you better make sure you follow it, or otherwise I'll be back," said John. He then took off. James looked at it. It was a restraining order, telling him to stay 200 feet away from Starr Manning and her family, along with no contact of any kind.

"Oh great, now you are in trouble," said Ford. "I said for you to stop this, and yet you keep on doing it."

"I'm doing it because I know Starr wants me," James yelled out angrily, "And this is not going to stop me. I know she's hiding her true feelings for me, and I know I can get them out." He then just grabs his coat and heads out. He been walking as soon as he sees an poster for the Christmas Ball. He then says to himself, "Like it or not Starr, you will see that you are unhappy with Cole." He then heads off.

Finally, the day of the ball came. Starr and Cole were making breakfast talking about the plans for today.

"Okay, so you are going to take Hope to La Boulaie," Cole said, trying to narrow the plans down, "and then you are going to stay there and get ready for the ball with Langston, right?"

"That's correct," said Starr, "which means you and Markko, if he wants, can get ready here. Although I better not find out you had a party here," she jokingly added.

Cole laughed at that, and then said in a loving way," Well why would I do that, when I'm going to be at a party tonight, with the most beautiful woman I ever known?" Starr just smiled and started kissing Cole there, but then broke it off. "Something wrong?" he asked

"Well if we keep on doing that, we're not going to get breakfast made," she said, nodding towards some eggs she was mixing so they could make some scramble eggs. Cole knew she had a point, and started to get back to his job, which was to make some pancakes for them. Cole though was extra excited for this night, and he couldn't wait to share it with Starr.

_**A/N: **_I'm pretty sure you guys got a feeling what James is up to. The only question is, what is Cole up to? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 6

Over at La Boulaie, Dorian and Langston were getting some stuff ready so they could get ready for the ball, with some help from her staff. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Langston volunteered and headed to the door. "Who is it?"

'Its Starr and Hope," Starr called from the other side of the door. Langston smiled and opened the door, with Hope walking in by herself but holding her mom's hand.

"She's definitely getting big," Langston noticed on Hope.

'She definitely is, right, Hope?" Starr asked. Hope just made a couple of squealing laughs that Starr and Langston couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"Oh, hey sweetie," said Dorian, coming from the front room. "I'm so glad that you are here, getting ready for us.

"Hey, I wouldn't have it any other way, and besides my dress is stored here," Starr reminded Dorian, while helping Hope take her coat off.

"She's right," Langston confirmed.

"Well we definitely don't want to waste any time," said Blair who just came from the kitchen, holding a cup of hot tea.

"Who's the hot tea for, Mom?" asked Starr.

"Oh it's for Kelly," Blair explained. "She caught the flu, so she's not going to be able to make it to the ball. Although I better get this upstairs to her." And she broke away from the rest of the women heading up the stairs.

"Ooh, is it going to be okay, having Hope here?" asked Starr.

"Don't worry, Starr. Addie is going to watch Hope. I got someone coming to help take care of her while we're at the ball, so you don't have to worry. Besides, Kelly is going to stay in her room," Dorian explained. Starr let out a sigh, being glad for that.

"Well, hey, why don't we head to your old room, and get out what we need," Langston suggested.

"Good idea. Come on, Hope," said Starr. Hope ran, though to Langston. "Oh, sure. Go ahead. Love Langston more," She said in a teasing voice. Langston just laughed as the three headed upstairs. Dorian headed back into the front room to get other things taken care of.

Back at the apartment, Cole was cleaning up when he heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice. "Anyone there?" he asked.

"Its open, Markko," Cole called to the door.

Markko walked in, with his tux in its bag. "Hey, man. Is Starr still here?" he asked.

"Um, no, she and Hope already took off to La Boulaie," Cole informed him.

"Cool," said Markko. "Just thought I would get here early, have a little time to hang before we have to get ready for it."

"I'm cool with that," said Cole. "So what do you want to do in the mean time?" Markko answered that by producing from a bag that he had over him that Cole didn't even notice, a Z-box game. Cole smiled at that and got the Z-box ready to play the game.

"What do you think our boys are doing right now?" Langston asked Starr. The girls were in their robes, with Starr's hair already damp, just having got out of the shower.

"Knowing those two, probably being boys, until they have to get ready so they can come pick us up," said Starr.

'Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that. They're probably playing the Z-box," Langston thought. "Well, I'm going to get my shower." And she headed into the bathroom. Langston closed the door, and then said to herself as she turned on the water, "Starr, this is one night you are not going to forget."

Back in the bedroom, Starr walked over to her dress, which she had hanging from the closet door. Starr couldn't help touching it. She couldn't explain it, but she just had a strange feeling that tonight was going to be extra special, and she couldn't help smile. The only thing she was hoping that James wouldn't try to ruin this night, and luckily she knew he wouldn't, since he wasn't invited at the ball. Starr just took a big breath and smiled, though she got distracted a little when Hope started making her little noises. Starr looked at her, and smiled. She couldn't help but thinking that even though it was a rough one, she wouldn't trade the life that she had built with Cole and Hope for anything else.

"Hello sir. What can I get you?" asked a clerk in a tuxedo shop.

"I was wondering if you could fix me up with something," said James, showing some money for one. The clerk said, "Right this way."

Later during that night, the boys were driving to La Boulaie, both in their tuxes, in Markko's vehicle.

"Hey, man, did you remember to get it?" asked Markko.

"I have it here in my pocket," Cole said, padding his pocket.

"Do you got any idea of how you are going to do it?" asked Markko.

"Not really, but I'll know when its time to do it," said Cole, smiling.

They pulled into La Boulaie, and turned around so they could get out real easily. Cole and Markko got out and went to the door and rang the bell. It was Dorian who answered it, wearing a crimson red gown and her hair in a neat bun.

"Merry Christmas, you two," she said, as she moved aside to let them in.

"Same to you, Mayor Lord," Cole and Markko said to Dorian.

Just then Blair appeared on the stairs, wearing a royal blue strapless dress, with her hair all straight down. "Wow, you two look handsome," she noted.

"And you look pretty good yourself, Blair," said Cole. Markko agreed.

"Oh, Dorian, there was a call for you on the main phone about something. They said it's urgent," Blair filled Dorian in.

"Uggh, I wonder what it could be this time," Dorian said, being a little aggravated. She then head to the front room, with Blair right behind her. She closed the doors so Dorian could have some privacy.

"The Mayor's work is never done," Markko stated.

"Well, don't you look hot," said a familiar voice from the stairs. Markko and Cole looked up and saw Langston and Starr there; Starr in her royal blue renaissance gown with her hair down and curly, but with part of the top in two little twisted ponytails that were merged into one in the back, and Langston in a cream-white dress that reached the floor, and her hair down and curly as Starr's was.

Cole and Markko were stunned as Starr and Langston walked down to them. "You guys okay?" asked Starr.

Cole and Markko snapped out of their surprised states and walked up to the girls. "I will have to admit, both of you girls look amazing," said Cole.

"Really amazing," Markko added, as he wrapped around Langston. Langston smiled there and kissed him. Cole and Starr did the same thing, but Cole added in a whisper, "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks," Starr whispered to him. She then pecked another kiss onto Cole.

Just then the doors to the front room opened again and Dorian and Blair came out, and noticed that Starr and Langston came down.

"Oh my god, you two girls look so wonderful," said Blair.

"I would go with absolutely radiant, "said Dorian.

"Okay, if we don't get moving, we're going to be late," Langston reminded everyone. They knew she was right, and they headed out, with Blair and Dorian in the limo, and Starr, Cole, Langston and Markko in his vehicle, with Langston sitting next to Markko in the front, and Starr and Cole in the back, and headed off to the palace for the ball.

And on the road, also heading to The Palace, James was driving, thinking to himself, 'I bet Starr can't wait to see me there.'

_**A/N: **_James is still not getting it, is he? Do you think he will? And it's pretty obvious what Cole's going to do huh? Stay tuned. Please review though.


	7. Chapter 7

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 7

It was around ten minutes to seven when everyone arrived at the palace. Cole and Markko opened the doors for the girls and they stepped out. They couldn't help but be amazed, as they saw two magnificent Christmas trees, one on each side of The Palace's doors, with lights encircling those same doors.

"This is going to be really great," Langston quoted, as she wrapped one arm around Markko, who, along with Starr and Cole, couldn't agree more.

"Hey, what are you four waiting for?" Dorian called out. "Come on," and she and Blair headed up to the stairs.

"Well, you heard the Mayor," said Starr. And with her and Cle putting their arms around each other, they walked up to the Ball.

When they walked in, they were even more shocked. There was a lot of Christmas Trees around the corners, and a live band was playing Christmas music from the stage that usually holds a podium, like when Dorian would make a speech about something.

The two couples followed Dorian and Blair to the Mayor's table, where the seats were already out for them. The boys help all the girls sit down, something that Starr and Langston smiled at each other when Cole and Markko help their mothers into their seats. They then ordered their food from a waiter, and then, after he left, Cole got a good idea, and then, looking at Starr, asked, "You want to dance?"

"Yeah, I would love to," said Starr, and she and Cole got up and walked over to the dance floor, and started to dance to a slow Christmas song. A few seconds, Langston and Markko joined them on the floor, though several inches away, to give them some time to themselves. Starr looked at those two, and said, "It looks like those two are getting real close again, aren't they?"

Cole looked at their two best friends, and couldn't disagree more. "They definitely are back to the way they were before the situation with Ford started, just like we are now."

"Yeah, everything that we have gone through, has brought us back, real close to each other then we have ever been," said Starr. "It just proves that nothing or no one can tear apart.

"Right, because we are meant to be," said Cole as he connected lips with Starr, and pulled her closer while still dancing. Cole then started to think, he knew he wanted to do what he was planning real soon, and he wanted to be real perfect.

A couple feet away from them, Langston and Markko were dancing real slow, but also were taking quick peeks at Starr and Cole. Langston sighed while smiling and said, "You know, those two definitely deserve this after with everything that has happened."

"I know what you mean," said Markko. "With getting past their parents to Brittney and then with everything else, they have what it means to be one amazing couple, just like how we want to be."

"Same with me," said Langston as she came closer for a kiss from Markko. When they did break from it though, Langston saw that their orders were in, and let her boyfriend know. They went to get Starr and Cole to let them know, and they headed off to eat.

Outside a couple hundred feet away from The Palace, James pulled up on the side of the street, though in a dark place, where he hoped he wouldn't get spotted. He then went up to the side and crept up to the side and looked to try to get into the building, so he could try to be with Starr. He knew he couldn't go in the front doors, as he didn't have an invitation, but he saw an employee door starting to close as the staff member went in. He hurried up real quick and grabbed it before it shut, and slipped in, and started too quickly but quietly, slip through so he could get to the party

Meanwhile, minutes later, Starr and Cole, were leaning against a wall, having just been eating, and waiting for it to digest a little before dancing again. They were watching everyone, dancing. Dorian was the only one who wasn't dancing, as she wanted to keep checking to make sure everything was running smoothly. Starr just notice her checking with her security chief again, to make sure that the only people who had invites were getting in, and that included most of Starr's family and friends.

"I tell you, "she said as she alerted Cole to what Dorian was doing, "if Aunt Dorian doesn't calm down a little and have some fun, this entire party is going to be a waste for her."

"I got to agree with that," said Bo, as he came towards them with Nora, No was wearing a black tux with a bow tie; Nora, a long red dress. "You two look amazing, especially you, Starr." Bo added.

'Thanks, you two are also amazing as well," said Starr.

Just then they were interrupted by the security chief. "Excuse me, Commissioner Buchanan? Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," said Bo, and he and the security chief walked a short distance away, and said to Bo, "I didn't want to cause a panic, but I thought it would be better to alert you, some of your officers found a car parked a couple hundred feet away from here. That person could be in here right now."

Bo nodded to show he understood and said, "Okay, tell my men to search around close to where the car was parked. I'll go in the work area and see how far our little friend has gotten through. He then separated from the security chief, told Nora, who was still with Starr and Cole, about checking something out, and headed off.

"I wonder what that's about?" asked Cole.

"I'm not sure, but it may be just being precautionary," Nora suggested and headed off.

"I just hope it not someone to ruin this night," hoped Starr.

"Hey, there is no way, I'm going to let that happen," Cole said, tipping Starr's neck up to so he can see her face. Starr just smiled, and kissed him. By then Cole knew it was the right time. He then said, "Hey, could you come with me for a sec?

Starr looked a little puzzled, but then smiled and said, "Sure," and she let Cole lead her outside.

In the work room, Bo was helping security look for the individual who snuck in, because they found footprints leading up the door only used by employees. Unfortunately for hem, James slipped past by, and exited out the door into the main area, and started to look for Starr, thinking about what he could do to do to make her see that she just staying with Cole because it just what she's saying and not what she wants.

Langston and Markko were just coming off the dance floor to take a break from dancing, when Langston spotted the trouble. "How did he get in here?" she wondered.

"Who?" asked Markko? Langston pointed out James, who was still looking for Starr. "That guy just doesn't get it, does he?"

"Where's Starr and Cole though?" asked Langston, looking around. Markko looked around as well, and spotted their friends walking outside on the terrace, and pointed towards them to Langston.

"Looks like Cole's going to do it, but we better make sure that jerk doesn't try to interfere," said Langston.

"I got a plan then. You go get security, while I hold him off," Markko suggested.

"I'm all for that," said Langston, and went off to get Security. Markko then saw that James was starting to head for the terrace and walked right to him, blocking his way.

'Excuse me," said James, as like he didn't know Markko, but Markko pushed James back in front of him with his arm, preventing him from getting closer to where Starr and Cole. "Hey man, what's your problem?

"The problem is you, trying to mess with my two friends," Markko explained. "And if I remember this correctly, I'm pretty sure you were not invited to this party."

"Would you get out of my way?" James asked in a harsh tone, trying to get past Markko, though Markko was still preventing him from advancing.

"Actually you are the one who going to be getting out of our way," said Langston who came back with Bo and a security guard.

"Cuff him and escort him out, and make sure he stays the night in jail, I already called two of my officers and they're ready to transport him," he instructed to the officer.

"No problem, sir," he said as he took James and did what Bo instructed him, though with difficulty, because James was trying to shake him off saying, "You guys can't do this. You know Starr's not happy with Cole." But that's all they heard as James was taken outside.

"That guy definitely needs to wake up," said Bo, as he walked off to find Nora. Langston and Markko agreed, but decided to not to think about it anymore, as they decided to dance a little more.

Outside out on the terrace at the spot, Starr and Cole, who were unaware what had happened inside, were looking out on the grounds. They were both silent for a minute, until Starr asked, "Why did you want to come out here, Cole?"

"Because I wanted to do something, and I thought this spot would be just perfect for this moment," Cole explained.

"Would this something have something to do with that thing you been planning with Langston and Markko?" Starr asked again.

Cole took one step back, took Starr's hands, and then started to say, "Starr, ever since I met you, my life has never been the same, and we've been through a lot of tough and difficult times, but we've always managed to get through them with good things, like our daughter, and us having a love that managed to survive everything that has been thrown at us. And I'm so certain now that I want to do this."

"Wait a minute," Starr said, who started to get a little excited. "Cole, are you doing what I think you are doing?" she asked, with a little smile, popping up.

"Well, I think this can answer that question," Cole said, as he got down on one knee and pulled out the box that he bought a couple months ago. Starr put her hands and gasp as he opened it, revealing a simple diamond engagement ring. And then Cole asked, "Starr Manning, would you marry me?"

Starr started crying, though smiling. She knew that this wasn't a spur of the moment. Cole wanted to marry her because he loved her so much. She wiped the tears off of her, and said, "Yes. Yes, Cole. I will marry you." She then went to his level and hugged him, with Cole returning the hug. Cole then took Starr's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Starr just smiled as they both made to stand. She just then hugged Cole tightly, as if there was nothing else there except for them, although something else did distract them; a while fluffy something. It had started to snow.

"Whoa, talk about coincidence," said Starr, laughing. Cole was joining with her, and they both headed back inside, as fiancé and fiancée.

A/N: I bet you guys loved that proposal, huh, and even better about how James got shot down again. Stay tuned though, because the story is not over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 8

Starr and Cole were still laughing as they walked back inside, brushing off the snow that had fallen on them. Cole then said, "Just to let you know, I didn't expect snow to start falling down on us.

Starr couldn't stop giggling, as she said, "Well, it did make your surprise even more magical." Cole couldn't help but agreed.

"Well, what happened?" asked Langston. She and Markko saw them coming back in, and they headed over to the couple to see the results. Starr simply answered by showing her the ring on her hand. Langston just squealed and hugs her two friends. "Congratulations, you two!" she said with excitement.

"You two definitely deserve it," said Markko as he hug Cole with one arm and then a huge hug for Starr. "And I can tell you right now, Hope is going to be happy when she hears her parents are getting married."

"Who's getting married?" asked a frantic voice. Dorian was coming up to them, along with Blair. Apparently she saw that they were really excited and wanted to know what was happening.

"That would be two people we know," said Langston, winking at her mother and Blair, then darting her eyes to her best friends.

"I take it he finally asked you, Starr?" asked Blair. Starr looked a little confused at first, but then figured it out.

"Did everyone know that Cole was going to propose to me?" asked Starr, sounding a little demanding.

"Oh he was planning it for a couple months, and when I told you about the ball, he came to me later on, and discussed it, and agreed it was definitely an awesome time to do it," Dorian explained.

"Although your father was a little reluctant at first," Blair added, "But he knew he couldn't stop it, and he knew he would be facing trouble if he did," she said, ending with a smile.

Starr just shook her head and then said, "Well it definitely was awesome."

"Especially when the snow started to fall on us after she said yes," added Cole, laughing a little.

Everyone just shook their heads, and then Markko said, "Well, what are we doing just standing here talking about it? We should celebrate.

"I agree with Markko," said Starr. "Come on, let's get some drinks." And all six of them headed over to their table, where there was two glasses of wine and four glass of sparkling water. They all toasted to Starr and Cole's engagement, with the happy couple sneaking a little kiss in there.

"Hey, what do you say we go out and dance a little more," Cole suggested to Starr.

"You read my mind," said Starr, and they headed off to the dance floor. Blair headed off to see about something, as so did Dorian. Langston and Markko hung back at the table, thinking that they would give their best friends a little time to themselves. Markko though thought of something and asked Langston, "Hey, do you think we should tell them about what nearly happened earlier?"

Langston looked at their friends, and then suggested, "No, not now at least. I think they definitely should let them have their happy night here." Markko looked at them, and then happily agreed.

"You don't want them to know about James Ford getting in here?" asked Bo, who walked up to the side of them. "Why?"

"Oh, I thought you knew of Cole's plan," said Langston. "He just proposed to Starr a few minutes ago out on the terrace."

"Wow, Now that is really something," Bo admitted. "I never thought I would see the day that the little young girl I knew to be grown up, and with someone that really cares for her."

"Bo's definitely right," said Markko. "Well, you think we gave them enough time to themselves?"

"You are just wanting to dance, aren't you?" said Langston in an assuming tone.

"Yeah, I really want to, because even though we are not engaged, I still want to show off the girl I really love," Markko explained. Langston just smiled and let her man lead her to the dance floor.

Starr and Cole were just swaying back and forth to the music really quietly, and Cole asked, "Something on your mind there?"

Starr just looked at him and said, "Just thinking about everything that I'm so lucky to have: two great friends, an awesome family, a wonderful beautiful daughter, and of course, pretty soon going to be a wife of a young and handsome man who can't get enough of me."

"Well, I'm glad, because I can't get enough of you as well, and I so can't wait to be your husband," said Cole. Starr smiled and laid her head on Cole's chest.

When the next song ended, Cole took a deep breath and said, "Hey do you mind if I take a break? I just need to sit down a few minutes."

"Are you okay?" asked Starr.

"Oh yeah, Just a little exhausted," said Cole.

"Oh okay, no problem, I'll just walk around for a while," said Starr. Cole smiled and kissed her, and then headed off to their table. She just couldn't help stop staring at the man who she has loved so much, until she got interrupted by a good friend.

"Looks like you can't get your eyes off your man, huh?" asked Markko, who walked up to her. Starr just closed her eyes and giggled. "I'm pretty sure you and Langston do the same thing, Markko," she said. "Speaking of which, where is Langston?"

"Oh she went to the ladies room to freshen up a little," Markko explained. "Hey, if you don't mind, is it all right I dance with my friend here?"

Starr just smiled and said, "I don't think there should be a problem with that, and those two headed to the dance floor, as the next song started up.

"So how does it feel that you're going to be Mrs. Thornhart?" asked Markko.

Starr thought about it at first, and then said, "I'm not sure. I don't think that part has hit me yet. I think just right now still absorbing the excitement that I'm going to be with my soul mate for the rest of my life, just like you will be real soon."

"Yeah, but Langston and I are still working up a little, and no way close to what you and Cole have," Markko explained, "But I'm pretty sure we'll get there when the time is right." Starr just smiled.

Over at the table, Cole was watching Starr and Markko dance when Langston walked up and sat down. "Taking a break from dancing?" he asked.

"Yeah, my feet were starting to kill me," Langston said

"Well, I don't think pain could even bother her," Cole noted, pointing towards Starr.

"I agree, especially not with all the excitement that's flowing through her," Langston observed.

"Well, it definitely went off without a hitch, and even had a little help," Cole noted. "Maybe you will get something like that when you get proposed to."

"No, I think this deserves to have a copyright seal for only you and Starr, proposing to the girl of your dreams, her saying yes, and then, for the final touch, a nice gentle falling snow; hey, stop laughing," Langston said and smacking Cole lightly on the arm, for he was laughing at Langston's description of what had happened with them on the terrace.

"Sorry, but it was pretty funny how you were describing it, but it was also very passionate," said Cole.

"Which is why, you two definitely deserve to be together, no matter who or what get in the way," Langston said. Cole smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, your fiancée is over here, not there," joked Markko as he and Starr came off the dance floor.

"I think he knows who he's engaged to, freak," Langston countered back playfully. Starr and Cole just laughed at them.

Starr then let out a yawn and then said, "I'm starting to get a little tired."

"Yeah, me too," said Langston.

"Well, since its going to be Hope's favorite day tomorrow, why don't we go on and get home," Cole suggested.

"Well you know you guys can spend the night at LaBoulaie," Langston noted.

"Well, that would be good, but I kind of want my man by myself for the night," said Starr.

"Well, can't argue with that, can we?" said Markko. Langston knew he was right on this one. Markko and her best friends just became engaged, and wanted to experience it without any interruption.

Without waiting anymore, the gathered their stuff, said goodnight to everyone and headed out. Langston and Markko dropped off Starr and Cole off at their apartment, and then took off, with Starr and Cole promising that they'll be there tomorrow as soon as they can to enjoy the holidays and to see Hope.

When they got into their place, they could see that the snow that started to fall after Starr said yes to Cole proposal was still falling gently. They both sat down on the couch first, or rather laid down with Starr on the outside.

"You know, I can definitely say one thing," said Starr.

"And what's that?" asked Cole, though he had a feeling he knew what Starr was going to say.

"That this is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten," said Starr. They both kissed again and snuggled into each other. They laid down a long time that neither had noticed that they both fallen asleep.

A/N: Bet you guys loved that one. Stay tuned, because the little stalker will be back next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 9

Starr and Cole were still on the couch sleeping by the time the sun had risen up. Those two were still asleep, but were dreaming happy dreams. The gown that Starr was wearing was covering both of Cole's legs except for a little part at the bottom, and they were as close to each other as possibly could. The sun though did start to wake up, Starr, and it was a little bright, but that was because of the snow.

Starr opened her eyes, and looked around, and then realized that they slept all night in their formal clothes. She was a little shocked, but soon threw it off, remembering about the amazing night.

"Psst, Hey, time to wake up, sleepy head," Starr said, nudging Cole a little. Cole opened his eyes a little and saw Starr looking down at him. "Morning."

"Merry Christmas," Starr added.

"Same to you," said Cole, and they shared a sweet short kiss. Cole then looked at Starr still wearing her gown and then asked, "Did we fall asleep here?"

"Yep, in our formal wear," Starr answered with a little giggle.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I slept in a tux," said Cole.

"Well, actually it's the second," Starr reminded him. "Remember, we slept in our formal clothes while we were watching Jack and Sam after prom, because our parents were kidnapped and John was searching for them."

"Well, yeah but back then we weren't exactly together at that time like we are now," said Cole. Starr just smiled and shook her head at Cole.

They both got up off the couch and looked around, with Cole noticing the snow out there. "Man, is there anything else magical going to be coming our way?"

"Well, we'll never know," said Starr, "if we don't get up and get ready, cause we got to get to Dorian's soon."

"Right, because we also got to inform a little someone about her parents," Cole said, referring to Hope. Starr couldn't wait to tell their daughter as well, not to mention the rest of her family and friends.

"So do you want to use the shower first?" asked Starr.

"Well, I think I got a better idea," said Cole, with a smirking grin. With that he picked up Starr, who yelped, though ending with a laugh.

"Cole, what are you doing?" asked Starr, wrapping her arms around Cole neck.

"Well, I figure, if we want to make it on time, we might want to clean together," said Cole, adding with a wink. Starr just laughed with that, he carried Starr to the bedroom, to get undressed to both use the shower.

"Is anyone there? I want out. I want my phone call."

James was still locked up in the jail cell after his little sneak into The Palace last night, still in the tux as well, though without the suit jacket and tie.

"Is anyone there?" he called out?

"I try to warn you, and yet you still don't listen," said a familiar voice, "And now look where you are."

It was James's brother, Ford; Bobby to him.

"Well it's a good thing you came, now can you help me get out of here?" James pleaded with Ford.

"I'm not sure," said Ford. "I think I would rather leave you in here, so you could learn a lesson." He was starting to sound a little angrier with every sentence he spoke.

Just then an officer came down to them, opening the door. "You're free to go," said the officer, "and I suggest you don't go trying to sneak into public places like that again," he added, warning him.

"Fine," said James.

"Now let's go, so that way the rest of our Christmas isn't ruined," said Ford.

But Ford didn't know what James was thinking in his mind. He just blew off the warning and what his brother said, because he knew Starr wanted him, and he was determined to not stop until he had her, and, which he was thinking, for her to stop playing this charade.

Over at LaBoulaie, everyone was up and moving, except for the boys, who were with Todd, Tea, and Dani. They were just opening up presents when the front doors, opened up, and Starr and Cole walked in, in their regular winter clothes.

"Mommy," cried out Hope, and began to run as fast she could to her mom.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Hope," said Starr. "Did you have fun sleeping her last night?" Hope just nodded.

"Hey, what are you two waiting in there for?" asked Kelly, who came out. "Come on in, and join us."

"Hey, you heard the lady," said Cole, and they headed into the front room with Hope.

"Hey, how was your guys' night?" asked Blair as they waked in and sat down.

"It was really amazing, although we felt asleep on the couch," said Starr.

"Yeah, and in our formal wear," Cole added.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the second time you guys did that?" asked Langston, smiling.

"Yeah, but we definitely had a happier reason to it," said Starr, taking Cole's hand.

"Okay, I know I wasn't there, because I'm sick here, but what happened?" asked Kelly, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Addie, who was starting to get out presents to hand to everyone.

Starr then looked at everyone else, and then said looked at her mom, Dorian, and Langston. "You guys didn't tell them?"

"It's not our news to tell, Sweetie. It's up to you to let people know," said Dorian, with a grin.

"Wait a minute. Are you guys pregnant again?" asked Kelly.

"Whoa, no Kelly, we're not having a baby, we're actually waiting a while on that," assured Cole.

"Well then what is it?" asked Kelly, getting impatient.

"If you let them talk, you'll find out," said Addie. Kelly then remained silent to hear the good news.

Starr and Cole looked at each other and then Starr said, "Cole and I are going to get married."

A few seconds past by, then Kelly screamed, "WHAT! Oh my God, Congratulations, you two!" she said, hugging both of them.

Addie just looked at the young couple, with a loving smile. Blair noticed and asked her, "It's pretty wonderful for those two, huh Mom?"

"Oh it is," agreed Addie. "Those two really know a lot about love there, maybe even more then we do." She then went up to the engaged couple and hugged them. Starr released herself from her grandma and went down to Hope. "Did you hear that, Hope? Your Mommy and Daddy are going to be married. Can you believe it?" Hope just smiled and "Look," pointing towards the presents. Everyone just laughed at that.

"Well you do know you are going to let your Dad know about it, Starr?" said Blair.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to be heading over there, along with Hope, while Cole tells his mom," Starr informed her. Blair nodded to let her know she understood.

"Okay, lets not talk about anything else right now, we got some presents to open," Dorian declared.

"Right, let's get to it," said Kelly, and she headed over to the tree, along with Blair and Hope. Langston though stopped Starr and Cole.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Cole, and he and Starr went into the foyer.

"Is something up, Lang?" Starr asked.

"Well, I just thought you should know what happened last night, while Cole was proposing to you," Langston informed them.

"What do you mean? What happened that Starr and I don't know about?" asked Cole, with him and Starr getting curious.

Langston took a deep breath and informed them about James trying to sneak in to get to Starr, and then getting arrested for breaking into The Palace. When she was finished, Starr and Cole were shocked.

"Well, it's a good thing you stopped him," said Starr, "because then last night wouldn't have been amazing." She smiled at Cole as she said that.

"Yeah, well I just thought I would let you know now, I mean I didn't want to rui-"

"Langston, its okay," Cole interrupted, walking up to her. "If anything, you and Markko actually save the day, and help make it a good one." Langston smiled as Cole and she shared a friendly hug, which was joined by Starr. The three friends then headed in to unwrap some Christmas gifts.

A/N: Just a basic chapter, just to show that it's not over yet. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 10

"Okay, where's Bree? I got a present for her right here."

Everyone was unwrapping presents at Llanfair, and the Buchanan's, (except Bo, Nora, and Matthew were there enjoying their Christmas as a family) and John McBain where there celebrating when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Viki, and went to get the door. She was surprised, to see Todd, Tea, Dani, Jack, and Sam at the door.

"Todd, this is a big surprise," Viki said, really shocked.

"Well, we did have a present for the little one," said Todd, "And Starr asked us to meet her here, saying that she has something to tell us. Have you heard anything?"

"No, I haven't, but why don't you guys come on in, before you get too cold," Viki offered, and all five stepped in.

"Manning! What are you guys doing here?" asked Clint.

"You're going to have to ask Starr," Dani answered. "She asked all five of us to meet her here, but she didn't leave many details."

"Well, whatever it is, it must be really big," Charlie assumed, "or otherwise she wouldn't asked to meet you guys here."

"Well, why don't we stop guessing and wait till we find out," John suggested. Todd just rolled his eyes, and then reminded him of the present he had for Bree and handed it to her, which was a decorated picture frame with hold a picture of Bree in her last ballet recital.

Just then the doorbell rang and Charlie went to go get it this time. He opened it up to see Starr and Hope on the other side.

"Hey, you two, come on in," said Charlie.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Starr. Charlie closed the door and helped Hope with her coat while Starr got her own coat off. "Did you see that snow out there?"

"Oh yeah, I did. I tell you, White Christmases are definitely the most amazing," said Charlie. He then walked in with Starr and Hope into the living room.

"Hey, Starr," said her dad, who was standing right next to the door. Starr took the second to hug her father. Starr then noticed the little bling attracted Tea's eyes, but Tea remained quiet, but with a smile she couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Well, I know you just got in, but we are wondering why you want to talk to all of us, so, what's the news?" asked Natalie.

"Getting impatient, are we?" asked John. But Natalie didn't respond back, and then once everyone as silent, Starr took a deep breath.

"Cole and I are engaged," Starr announced.

Everyone was shocked and really happy for her that nearly everyone came to hug her, except probably Todd, who was starting to be conflicted a little.

"Hey, what's wrong, Todd?" asked Tea, who noticed his behavior. "Aren't you going to go congratulate your daughter?" Todd just breathed in and out deeply. He was fighting a big battle in his head. He really wanted to stop Starr from marrying Cole, but he knew Starr wouldn't listen, with the way Starr loved Cole, and he didn't want to be distant again, so he just walked up to Starr, who managed to get untangled from all the hugs of the others, and "Congratulations, sweetie." Starr just smiled at her dad and gave him a real big hug, while adding, "I bet this isn't easy for you, is it?"

"Hey, I'm trying, okay," Todd said, holding his hands up.

"Don't worry, Starr," said Tea, wrapping her arms around Todd. "I'll make sure he behaves."

"Well you are going to work real hard, because I do want you to help with this dad, and that does mean working with Aunt Dorian," said Starr, looking as though she was going to say 'or else'.

"All right, but I think I better wait till tomorrow to discuss details," said Todd. Starr said okay to that, and everyone decided to continue celebrating Starr's announcement.

"Hold it. That does mean you have to wear a white dress again?" asked Jack.

"Well, that's what brides usually wear to their weddings, silly," said Dani.

"She's right, Jack," said Starr, "but its going to be something better then thing I wore the last time Cole and I were trying to getting married. She then ruffled his head there. Jack just shook his head and walked saying, "Girls are sometimes hard to understand."

"I'll be waiting for him to say that again when he has a girl he really cares about," said Dani. Starr just laughed, and went to find Hope, who was playing with Bree.

Over at her house, Marty was just getting some stuff ready, as she was getting ready to head to the hospital, to help keep an eye on some patients, even though she was a psychiatrist. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find her son, Cole in the doorway, with a present for her.

"Oh hey Cole," said Marty, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going t spend Christmas with Starr and Hope?"

"Don't worry, we still got some time for that," said Cole. "I just wanted to drop by to tell you something." He raised his eyebrows to give Marty some clue. Marty then figured out. "You popped the question to Starr, didn't you?" she asked.

"I definitely can't hide anything from you, at least when it's about Starr, huh?" said Cole.

"Well, you are kind of an open book when it comes to your girls, Cole," said Marty. Cole just smiled and filled her mom in on the events on what happened, though leaving out the part of James for now, since he and Starr didn't know about it till this morning.

"Well, it looks like it was everything you ever dreamed of," said Marty.

"It was, I even got a picture of us two," Cole said as he pulled out a picture of him and Starr in their formal wear.

"Wow, Starr looks really beautiful," said Marty, referring to her in the gown.

"Yeah, although it almost didn't go smoothly as planned," said Cole, and he filled his mom in on what Langston told him and Starr at LaBoulaie about what James tried to do, and him getting dragged off.

"Geez, if you ask me, that guy needs some mental help," said Marty, when Cole finished the story.

"Well, hopefully, he will try to learn to stay away, because he's stopping me and Starr from getting married," said Cole, as he buttoning his coat up, and opening the door,

"Fat chance, there, buddy," said a voice behind Cole. It was James.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cole.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is Starr, and I know you just want to hold onto her because you don't want her to have anyone else, when the truth is she doesn't love you like she loves me," James stated.

"You need to leave, right now," said Marty, stepping to her son's side.

"Huh, so your son got you so blind as well you can't see what he's doing to this girl?" said James, like he just made a discovery. "If I were you, I would get your son help, and away from Starr and Hope, because they deserve better."

"YOU better get out of here," Cole growled at him, with his mom holding him back, "before I call the cops."

"Well, Its like I said, Starr will soon see that she doesn't have that love for you Cole, and once she sees that, she'll act on her feelings for me, and then you'll see what she really wants," James said to Cole's face.

"Get away from my fiancé now." Starr had arrived, holding Hope. James turned around and saw her, looking like she was firing daggers from her eyes at James.

"Hey, Twinkle, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Starr. "We heard what you tried to do, to get to me. Well. I'm only going to say this once, and once only." She handed Cole to Hope as she said what she had to James. "Leave me and my family alone, or you will have much more then the police to worry about," Starr laid right onto him, with her voice growing lower and angrier with every few words.

James just took a step back, and then said, "He obviously got you so messed up, Starr, but you'll see soon." He then walked off. Once he drove off, Marty let go of Cole.

"Thanks, Mom," said Cole.

"Hey, just try to keep your cool, because I don't think you would be able to marry Starr in jail," she reminded Cole. "I got to get going. Congratulations, Starr."

"Thanks, Marty," she said as she accepted a hug from her and then Marty took off.

"I thought he was locked up," said Starr.

"Well, it looks like they didn't want to press charges, but I'm not going to let him ruin what we have," said Cole.

"You better not, because like your mom said, I wouldn't want to marry you in jail, and that's definitely not a great place for a wedding." Cole just smiled as he brought Starr together to him and Hope.

Over in the shade of the trees, James was looking at them, and then said, "You're going to see Twinkle, that he's not holding onto you for love, and then you will realize that your love for Cole is really for me." He then headed off.

A/N: Man, James is not one to give up, but good thing Starr and Cole are one couple tough enough to break apart because of that guy. Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 11

It seemed like no time at all that everyone around Llanview knew about Starr and Cole's engagement. Everyone, except for James of course, were so happy for them. Dorian even offered to plan everything, but Starr turned on there, saying she wanted everyone to help plan her wedding, if they want to.

In no time at all, the Christmas and New year holidays slipped by past them, as Starr and Cole were still so happy that they were engaged, though it wear down a little, because they knew they had a lot of planning to do, and Cole wanted for Starr to have a wonderful and magnificent wedding, not like that quickie one they had when Starr was seventeen. That's why they sat down the night at their apartment before they had to return to their classes back at Llanview University to discuss the wedding plans.

"Ok, we're definitely going to have a hard time trying to figure this one out," said Cole, taking a couple of tea Starr handed him and getting ready to type out their plans on his laptop.

"Well, it definitely not a walk in the park," Starr noted. "But you know we don't have to go too fancy, okay." She reached out rubbed Cole shoulder.

"I know," said Cole. "I just want to try to make it better then the last time we were going to get married." Starr just smiled, as she remembered that day.

"Hey, as long as I'm with you, getting married with our family and friends watching us, nothing can ruin it," Starr promised him. Cole just smiled. They then went to work on the details. They definitely knew one thing they wanted to do though and it had to do something with two people they knew really well.

"Hey, I got a question. When are you going to look at wedding dresses?" asked Cole.

"Why do you ask?" Starr wondered. "You know you can't see the dress yet till the day of the wedding, unless you really want to speed up the plans?" she jokingly added.

Cole just laughed, as he answered, "No, I just want to make sure I don't see it, and to know where to avoid."

"Well, actually I got a call from someone, and she wanted to know if she could make my wedding dress for me," said Starr.

"Wait," said Cole. "Who, if I can ask, knew you were getting ready and wanted to make your dress?"

Starr was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door. Starr went up to see who it was, and then said after looking through the peephole, "Why, that would be this person here. Come on in!" she said to the visitor.

The door opened to reveal Adriana standing at the doorway, and Cole then figured it out. Adriana, who was one of Starr's cousins on her Mom's side, was a fashion designer, who worked in Paris.

"Hey, how are you, engaged cousin?" asked Adriana, hugging Starr.

"Great, but don't ever call me that again," warned Starr, though they both laughed.

Cole walked up to the girls, and said "Good to see you, Adriana. And I got to admit, Starr, good idea." Starr explained quickly that they were talking about her wedding dress.

"Oh, well, I so can't wait to get started on this, although I'm surprised Todd's letting you marry her, Cole," Adriana noted.

"Well, he was a little hesitant, but he's letting it go," said Cole.

"Yeah, unlike someone else," Starr added.

"Yeah, I heard about that James character that keeps trying to get you to be with him. He hasn't stopped still?" Adriana pondered.

'I doubt he has, but he's not going to get what he wants," said Starr," because I have all that I want." Cole just smiled and took Starr's hand.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I was in town, so I'm going to go and head over to my mom's and get set up over there," said Adriana.

"Well you know, you can stay here for the night," offered Starr.

"No, that's okay, besides, no offense, but sleeping on couches is not really my thing," said Adriana.

"Oh, before you go, you want to look at the ring," said Starr. Adriana was all for that, and looked at it. Adriana loved it, but then headed out, as she needed to get to LaBoulaie.

"Well, at least there's one more thing that's taken care of," said Cole.

"Yeah," said Starr. "Tell you what, why don't we finish up the list another time? I'm kind of feeling like going to sleep with a certain someone." Cole just smiled as they walked to their bedroom.

As Adriana, headed outside though, someone called her out. "Who's there?" she asked.

"You need to stop this, and get your friend to wake up, seeing that she's making a big mistake," a voice said in the shadows of the trees. But Adriana saw the outline of the face, and knew who it had to be.

"I don't know who you think you are, _James Ford," _Adriana said with a tone of disgust, "but I can tell you one thing. You try messing with my cousin or her family again, you are going to have me, and the rest of the Cramer women onto you, not to mention Starr's dad, Todd Manning."

"Well, if I remember correctly, Starr's dad doesn't even want her with Cole, so wouldn't it be better to have someone that her dad wouldn't disapprove of?" asked James.

"I think what would be better is for you to leave right now, and let Starr live her life, because it's her life, not yours or anyone else's. Now go, before I call the cops," Adriana threatened. James just shook his head and walked off. Adriana then got into her car and drove off.

In their bedroom, Cole and Starr were cuddled up together under the covers, with Cole's arm around Starr. Just then Cole asked, "Hey, I was just wondering. Even though this is going to be our dream wedding, what did you think your wedding would be like?"

"What do you mean?" asked Starr.

"Well, what did think your dream wedding would be, when you were young?" Cole asked, in more simple terms.

"Well," Starr said, as she turned around so she could face Cole, "I always thought it would be really pretty, with my soon-to-be husband right next to me, and myself in a wonderful white wedding dress, with my face covered with a veil, waiting for the moment when he would lift the veil and we would kiss that would make us husband and wife, with all of our friends and family watching me be with the man that I truly love.

"That really sounds sweet," said Cole, "Because that's exactly the same thing I was dreaming for my wedding to be, though in a groom's point of view," he added quickly.

Starr giggled there and said, "Well it better be, because I don't think I could see you in a wedding dress." Cole joined it as well, and kissed Starr there. Then Starr added, "You know though, our little dreams are really coming true, because we're going to be married soon, with the way we want it to be."

"Yeah, you're right," Cole said as he dragged Starr closer to him, and Starr gave into her body touching his. "Even though we have gotten through a lot, we gotten through all of it, making us closer then we've ever been, and I know nothing can break that."

Starr smiled up at him and then snuggled even more into Cole, wrapping her arms around him, while Cole did the same. Those two were so happy with each other, and just couldn't wait to be married together.

Back outside the apartment building, it was completely silent except for a little wind, and a rustling of paper and pen. Apparently James was still there outside the building. He was writing another letter to Starr, still thinking that she was only staying with him because of an obligation to Hope, but he thought she deserved better and be with someone that actually loves her. He finished writing and went into the building, write to Starr and Cole's place. He then slipped the paper in through the door and then headed off, knowing that his brother is going to be wondering where he is. On the way, James thought about this letter would help him get Starr to realize that her feelings for Cole are not as strong as her feelings for him, and that she would soon she that she needs to get out of there now before she starts to lead a miserable life.

"Well, hopefully, Starr will be at my doorstep tomorrow, declaring how wrong she was about her loving Cole was not real, and that her feelings for me are stronger then she admitted. I know Starr will be happy with me, because she and I got really close during that time, and I know nothing can break that at all." He then drove off farther along to get home.

Little did he know, there was someone driving right behind him.

When he got home, James didn't see his brother anywhere, and figured he may have gone to bed. He dropped his keys and was about to head to his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. He went to it, and saw John McBain there, with the piece of paper that James had slipped through Starr and Cole's door.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" asked John, throwing the paper back at James.

"Were you following me?" asked James.

"Well let's just say, I was in the neighborhood, taking care of something that was happening in that same apartment building," John explained. "But let me ask you something to you. Does the word 'prison' mean anything to you?"

"I don't remember doing anything that would send me there?" said James, casually.

"Well, how about violating a restraining order that was filed on you a couple months ago," John reminded him. "Now I think this will be the last time I will tell you, or you will be arrested for stalking." John then left.

"You guys think you are protecting her, when all you are doing are hurting her," said James. He then took the letter and head into his room.

A/N: The Sole wedding plans are definitely in full bloom, but it also seems that James still wants to run over that. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 12

It seems that James wanted to get Starr away from Cole, as he thought in his mind that Starr seemed to be stuck with Cole, and he wanted to "rescue" her from him. He started to think of everything he could think of, though he had to do it in secret, because he didn't want his brothers to know what he was up to.

Meanwhile, Starr and Cole were as busy as ever, and not just with the wedding plans, but with the normal things; Hope, school, and also keeping an eye out for jobs, since they knew they were going to need them soon.

And if those things weren't tough, the wedding plans were even tougher. They did manage to get Andrew, who was with Dorian's daughter, Cassie, to preside over their wedding, as he was a great friend, as he did also preside over the funeral of Hope when they thought she was dead. Starr also had to be at LaBoulaie constantly, since Adriana was making her dress, and she needed to be measured, and needed to tell her how she wanted her wedding dress to be like, and that was really tired some. In fact, the only time that they managed to see each other was mornings and nights, at least for a month, when they knew they needed some time to themselves, but they also needed to ask their best friends that little question, so with dropping off Hope with Dorian, Starr, Cole, Langston and Markko went on a double date at Rodi's.

"It's so glad to get away from all the crazy stuff for a while," said Starr. "I knew the wedding was going to be a hassle, but it's definitely more nerve-wrecking then I thought."

"Well, at least you know what your cousin is going through," said Langston, referring to Jessica, who was engaged to Brody, "and not to mention our other cousins as well."

"Okay, tell you what. Why don't you girls go find a table while Markko and I go order something," Cole suggested. The girls agreed, and went off to look for a table.

"I can tell you right now, Starr, you are going to have your hands full with him," Langston joked.

"Langston, I think I already do," Starr reminded her. "I mean after all we do live together, and we have a daughter."

"Oh, right. My mistake," said Langston.

"Its okay," said Starr.

"But, I can tell you, that's he's going to want to keep you around him when he sees you in that wedding dress," Langston said with a squeal.

"Well, don't talk about it," Starr whispered loudly, smiling. "I want to keep Cole clueless."

Langston though had to stop as the boys had returned after ordering the food. As they sat down, Cole nudged Starr, and nodded towards their friends. Starr knew that meant Cole wanted to ask them, and she agreed.

"Okay, what with the silent talk?" asked Markko, who noticed, along with Langston, the nods that Starr and Cole were doing.

"Well, Cole and I were wanting to ask you two something, and we actually had this planned for a while, but with everything going on," Starr explained, "we really haven't had a chance to ask you guys."

"Well, what is it?" asked Markko.

"Well, we were wanting you to be my Best Man," Cole directed to Markko.

"And you to be my Maid of Honor," Starr added, directing to Langston.

Markko and Langston just shook their heads, and then Langston said, "Did you guys even have to ask that?" Starr and Cole were looking confused.

"Hey, we knew you guys wanted us to be there," said Markko. "I mean we've gotten through a lot of stuff together, and we're still going to do that."

"Yeah," said Langston. "I mean, we aren't the Fantastic Four for nothing right?"

"I can't disagree with that," said Cole, as he held out his hand too. Starr and the others did that as well. If anything was true, it was the bond of friendship between the four.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" said a familiar voice. It was Dani, with Nate by her side.

"Hey, you two, Nothing much. Just here to eat together," said Dani.

"Hey, you guys want to join us?" asked Markko.

"Thanks, but maybe another time," said Nate. "I just kind of want it to be just us for tonight."

"Oh that's okay." said Langston.

"Oh, hey, can I actually borrow my sister for a sec?" asked Starr. "It has something to do with this," she added, waving her hand with ring on it."

"Oh, Sure, no problem," said Dani, and she and Starr went off to the side.

"What's up? Dani asked once they were over to the side. "Is there something wrong with the wedding plans?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, unless you want to count the stress as bad," Starr joked a little. "No, I was wanting to know if you want to be a bridesmaid in my wedding."

"Oh my god," Dani exclaimed. "Of course I will, Starr. You know I would do that."

"Thanks, Dani," said Starr, as she hugged her sister.

"Hey, are you two done yet?" asked Nate, who walked over.

"Yeah, we are," said Dani. "Starr was just asking me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding."

"Oh, that's right. Dani told me you and Cole getting married. I'm glad for you guys," he said, offering his hand.

"Thanks, Nate," said Starr. "Well, I'll leave you two alone okay." And Starr went back to Cole and their friends.

"I'm really excited for her," said Dani, as she and Nate sat down at a table.

"Yeah, same here. I can tell you, those two really are an awesome pair," said Nate. He and Dani then started looking at menus to what to eat, when Nate suddenly saw James looking in the window a few feet away, though not at them. He could tell that he was looking at someone else. He alerted Dani to it.

"I wonder what he's staring at?" she asked. Nate just shrugged. Dani took another look at James, and then turned her head in the direction of where he was looking. "You got to be kidding me."

"What?" asked Nate, who was a little confused.

"It seems your brother is still trying to get my sister into his grasp," Dani explained.

"I thought that there was a restraining order," said Nate.

"Well apparently it doesn't mean anything to him, as long as he gets what he wants," Dani noted.

But then as the two turned around, they saw that James was gone. They both thought that he may have been spotted and had to leave. Dani decided that she had to tell someone, and she had a good idea who that someone should be.

Over at their table, Starr and the others were having a great time, never noticing James at all. They talked about their classes in college, and a little bit about the wedding.

"Hey, just a thought, when did you decide you were going to have your wedding?" asked Langston.

"You know, I don't think we never figured that out yet," said Starr. She then turned to Cole, wanting to know his opinion.

Cole thought about it at first, and then it came to him. "How about when we first met?" he suggested.

"Hey, that's actually a great idea," said Markko.

"What do you mean?" asked Starr. But Cole was the one who answered.

"Well, think about it, if we didn't meet at that party there, we would never have found each other, and be where we are now."

And then Starr finally caught up with what Cole was saying. "And it started a new chapter in our lives, so having it on that day in early of October would mean-,"

"It would mean starting another new chapter," Cole finished for her.

"You know, I actually like that," said Langston. "I mean it would definitely honor when you guys came close.

"You know, I definitely agree," said Starr. "Only I don't like it." The boys and Langston were a little shocked until Starr shouted, "I LOVE IT!" It did turn some heads, but they didn't stare at the four for long. Cole, Markko, and Langston just shook their heads at Starr while laughing, and Starr joined in later on.

Back outside, in a place where no one could see him, "You may laugh as much as you want with her Cole, but once she sees that she's in love with me and not you, you are going to be the one not laughing."

Later on, after Dani got home. She sat her stuff down and went into the living room, where she saw the person she needed to talk to.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something, something that concerns Starr," she said.

"What do you mean? What's going on with Starr?" said Todd.

A/N: Surprised I left it there huh? I'm pretty sure you know what happens next chapter. Liked the date I picked for Sole's wedding. I figured it would be appropriate. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 13

"What's going on, Dani?" asked Todd.

"Its Nate's brother, James," Dani explained. She explained to her dad about what James was doing outside of Rodi's, watching Starr while she was with Cole, Langston and Markko. When she finished, Todd said, "All right, listen to me. I don't want you to worry about this all right. You let me handle this all right."

"You better not do anything extreme, Dad," warned Dani. "Because not only I will be mad, but my mom and Starr's mom wouldn't want you to mess up again."

"Yeah, not to mention Starr as well," said Todd. "But don't worry. I'm not going to do anything, except give him a little warning." Dani knew that the warning wouldn't be little, but decided to put it off for now.

"Well, tell you what, why don't we look and see if we can find something to wear for you?" Todd suggested.

"Oh, I can't. I forgot to tell you," said Dani. 'Before the whole thing with James, Starr took me aside, and asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know Starr was planning to do that," said Todd. "But I thought she would asked you to be her Maid of Honor?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure she asked Langston to be that," Dani stated. "I mean, she has been there for Starr more then I have. I mean I didn't know that I had sister for a while, remember?" Todd knew that was true, and they shared a good father and daughter hug, but Todd knew that he had to stop James for trying to mess with his other daughter.

James was at his place, looking at a picture of Starr. "Trust me, Starr," he said. "Once you see that you feelings aren't for him and that they are for me, you'll feel a lot better."

"And I thought you didn't want to be like our father?" said a voice behind James. Although it wasn't Ford. It was Nate.

"Hey, what's up?" asked James, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Why don't you tell me that? Why are you stalking Dani's sister, Starr?" asked Nate.

"I'm not," said James. "I'm waiting for Starr to see that she's not in love with him, that she's only staying with him for their daughter, and people shouldn't stay together because of that."

"Hey, why don't you wake up?" said Nate. "If you paid attention, you will see that Starr and Cole are in love with each other. Even I saw that they have something for each other."

"Except you haven't seen her when I'm near her," argued James. "I know that she wants me, and I need to make her see that."

"Well, if you keep on with this, you are going to be in the same place where our dad is," Nate firmly stated. He then left the apartment, slamming the door.

"Our dad doesn't know what love is, but I know, and I know Starr feels it for me as well," said James, as he walked back and picked up the picture again. "And I think its time to get you to remember what we have, Starr."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and James went to answer it. James though should have looked first before opening it, before a hand grabbed him and pushed him back.

"You and I have some things to discuss," said Todd as he walked into the apartment.

Starr and Cole walked into their apartment a little after ten, with Starr carrying a sleeping Hope in her arms, who was really warned out, thanks to a little help with an energetic Sam and Jack. While Cole took his coat off and sat it down, Starr took Hope into her room and slipped her coat off, and laid her down in her bed. Starr couldn't help but look at her, and then left the little girl to rest.

"Hope definitely had a good time with her uncles," said Starr, as she walked back into the main room. "I hope though she hasn't picked up any of Jack's habits there."

"I'm pretty sure the ladies there would make sure abut that," said Cole. He then went over, and wrapped Starr in his arms.

"I really needed that night out," said Starr.

"Yeah, it was so awesome being just a regular couple, while also being with our friends," said Cole. Starr just smiled.

"Yeah, although we did get some of the wedding things done too," Starr added.

"Yeah, but you got both parts of the wedding party done," said Cole. "I still got to find a groomsman."

"Hey, you'll find one soon," said Starr. "It'll come in your head soon." Cole just smiled as he and Starr walked to their bedroom.

"Oh I so can't wait for the big day," said Starr, turning around so she could see her fiancée.

"Well, we could, you know," said Cole, nodding toward the bed. Starr just shook her head as she started kissing him, and he started to as well. And they just couldn't stop, as they started to remove each other's clothes, with Cole leading Starr towards their bed. It always felt so wonderful when they made love with each other.

"What is your problem, man?" asked James.

"The problem is that you are messing with my daughter, and I don't like it when people mess with my kids, no matter how old they are," said Todd, slamming the door close.

"Hey, I thought you would want her to be with someone else besides Cole," said James. "You should be actually grateful."

"I not grateful for people who are hurting my daughter in any form," said Todd. He then grabbed James real hard and said, "Now you listen to me, punk. You are not to go anywhere near my daughter, my granddaughter, or her man, or you will have more then the police to worry about. You got IT?" He threw James down onto the couch as he finished.

"Hmm, I don't see why I have to, I mean, Cole didn't listen to you, so I think I don't have to as well, which means I can talk to Starr all I want, and I know you don't want her with Cole, so why don't you help me get her away from her?" James said, trying to draw Todd to his side. But Todd just laughed.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Todd simply stated. "There's just one little difference. Starr doesn't want you. And I may not want her with Cole, but I'm not going to interfere with her love life, because it's her life, not mine. Now you better do what I said," Todd reminded James, "or otherwise, you're dead meat." Todd then turned and left the apartment.

"That's not going to help Starr, Mr. Manning," said James. "Because as long as she with Cole, he's going to keep her blinded from seeing the truth." James then went to his room.

"I wonder how we always manage to do this," Starr wondered.

"I don't know," Cole said laughing a little, moving a piece of Starr's hair out of face. "But they are great."

The young couple was in the bed under the sheets, with their clothes they were wearing spread all over the room.

"I so can't wait when I do it when we are finally married," said Starr. "It's going to be so wonderful."

"I can't disagree with that," said Cole. "It would be like our first time again."

"Only we would be starting a whole new chapter of our life," said Starr. "Its going to be with you, being my handsome, wonderful, husband."

"And you, being my loving beautiful wife," said Cole.

"And not to mention everything that going to be happening after that, that's going to happen with me, you, and Hope," said Starr. "I know it's going to be tough, but I know we can get through it," Cole just smiled and they came together, and relaxed into each other, with their bodies fitting perfectly along with each other, as if they were merging into one.

"Hey, Cole, do you think we can do this?" asked Starr.

"You mean live as husband and wife?" asked Cole. Starr nodded. Cole took a deep breath and said, "Well, I will admit, it won't be easy. But, with everything that has happened to us, I think the chance that we'll last is pretty good. Starr just smiled, and turned around.

"Well, when you put it that way, I willing to take that chance with you," said Starr. They both went silent as they started kissing again, enjoying their time with each other, before both of them ended up falling asleep, with both of them wrapped up in each other arms.

"It's definitely time to put my plan into action," said James, who was in his room with only his desk lamp on. The rest of the room was in semi-darkness. "I need to get Starr to wake up, and rescue her from Cole. She needs to see that she'll never be happy with Cole. Now, just need to get in place tomorrow, and then I'll be able to make her see, that Cole is not the guy for her, and No way, that my brothers, Starr's so-called friends or her family are going to stop me. Not even the police can stop me. I'll make sure that Starr will see that love she has is for me, and that jerk Cole is just using her.

James then got up and turned off the desk lamp after changing into pajamas and climbed into bed. "Don't worry, Starr," said James. "I'll be there for you."

Little did he know, someone did hear him.

A/N: I just had to do a love scene with them, considering there was one yesterday with them. But it looks like James is still determined to try to get Starr. And who overheard him? For that answer, you will have to wait and find out. In the meantime, you know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 14

Things were definitely looking okay with the wedding plans for Starr and Cole's wedding, even though it was a hassle. Cole had a good idea of who to ask to be a groomsman, but he hadn't had time to ask that person yet, and without it, he couldn't start ordering tuxes for the wedding party.

Starr's side though was flowing more easily, even though they had a lot more to do. Starr's wedding dress was starting to look like a real wedding dress, though she and Adriana noticed there were still a lot of alterations to do on it so it could firmly fit the bride there. They even got to work on Langston's and Dani's bridesmaid dresses, though they were still in the early stages.

Even though things were going smoothly, Starr and Cole still haven't forgotten about James, and what he could be up to, after their confrontation with each other at Marty's. They still didn't know about what John or Dani and Nate noticed.

That was all about to change when Starr found out one day in February. She was in the grocery store with Hope picking up stuff for the apartment.

"Still playing the love card, Twinkle?" asked James. He just walked up to Starr, like it was just nothing. Starr though turned around, and a look of disgust came onto her face.

"You better getaway from me, James, before I call the cops," Starr warned him.

"Wow, all these threats, and you still don't show the heart to do them," James said. "I know you want me, Starr, and you know if you look in your heart, you see that you want me too."

"The only person that has my heart is Cole," Starr said, taking one step with each word that she said. "Now leave us alone." And with that, she took the cart filled with groceries and Hope and walked away from him. James just shook his head.

Over at the park, Langston was hanging out there with Adriana. The two young women found out that they really didn't know each other real well, other then because of Starr, and decided to hang around to try to get a little closer.

"Its good being back here," said Adriana, "being able to see and remember everything around here."

"I know what you mean," said Langston. She looked over and saw a familiar building that reminded her meeting Starr for the first time, when they saw the message about Starr that was spray painted on the building, though it was covered over now. "So many memories of what have happened, and yet I'll never forget them, because they've made us into the people that we are today."

"Okay, are you sure my mom hasn't shown you her ways there?" asked Adriana. Langston just laughed.

"There you are," someone called out. Langston and Adriana turned around, and saw Ford running toward them.

"What do you want?" asked Langston. Adriana stood close by Langston in case she needed to defend her. She had completely heard about what happened with Langston and Ford.

"I just want to let you know, James is up to something," Ford informed the two women. "And I got a real bad feeling about it.

"Why don't you tell the police about it?" asked Adriana. "They can do something about it."

"Because right now, I don't have any proof to back up my claim. I just thought it would be better to warn you, just in case he does something to Starr, okay," said Ford.

"And why are you wanting to let us know?" asked Langston. "I thought you were working on trying to get James to stop this?"

"Hey, I actually have been, and so has been Nate," Ford explained. "But apparently he doesn't seem to get it that Starr doesn't want him. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you, because I heard him talking about something a few nights ago, and I was trying to tell you, but you were never around."

"Well, in case you have forgotten, I am trying to help plan my best friends' wedding," said Langston. "So I'm really going to be busy for a while.

"Look, I don't want James to get in trouble, and I know you don't want your two friends hurt, so just take my warning and keep an eye out," Ford said, and he hurried off.

"He seems to really not want his brother to get our cousin," said Adriana.

"Well, even though he doesn't care that much about us, I have seen that he does care about James, and trying to get him to stop this crazy act is definitely one of the top things to do," said Langston. She and Adriana then continue walking around.

Later, at the their apartment, Starr and Cole were laying down next to each other on the couch, watching Hope play with her crayons at her little play table.

"You know, I wonder if she's going to be an artist instead," wondered Cole.

Starr thought about that for a sec, and said, "You know, you could actually be right there, Cole. We could definitely have a future artist there." They both then laughed a little.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, if it's something about the wedding again, I'll go nuts," said Starr as she and Cole got up. Cole went to see who it was.

"It's Langston and Markko." Starr was pleading they weren't here because of the wedding.

"Hey you guys," said Langston. "

"Is there something else we need to do with the wedding?" asked Starr.

"Oh no, don't worry," said Langston. "The wedding planning is over for today.

"Yeah, we're just here for a friendly visit," said Markko. Starr and Cole were glad for that.

"Look," said Hope, who walked up to Langston, holding her drawing. Langston bent down and saw what she drew. Is that you, your mommy, and your daddy?" she asked. Hope just basically answered by kissing Langston on the cheek, which everyone laughed at a little.

"Oh, listen there is something I do have to tell you guys," Langston added, after standing up. Starr could tell it was serious, so she sent Hope back to her table to continue drawing, while she and the others went to the kitchen table to talk.

"What's up, you two?" asked Cole.

"Well, you are going to have to ask Langston, because I don't know what it is," said Markko.

"Trust me, you guys aren't going to like this," said Langston. She filled Starr, Cole, and Markko in on what Ford had told her and Adriana about James being up to something. When she finished, Starr was just in shock.

"Cole, do me a favor," said Starr.

"You don't even need me to say it, Starr," said Cole, as he pulled out his phone, and dialed for John.

Over at the police department, John was working on some paperwork when his phone rang. "McBain," he answered.

"John, it's me," said Cole. "Can you get over to our place real quick? We just heard James is up to something."

"I'm on my way," said John, and he hung up, and got ready to get over to Starr and Cole's place.

Over at LaBoulaie, Adriana walked in, with Blair, Dorian, and Kelly playing a game. Dorian was the first to notice her.

"Hey, sweetie, why don't you come on in and join us?"

"Actually, I got to talk to all of you, because I just found out something that involves Starr," said Adriana.

"Wait, if it involves Starr, shouldn't we call her and let her know what it is?" asked Blair.

"Langston is with them right now, telling her and Cole about it," said Adriana.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly. "What do you and Langston know?"

Adriana filled them in on their encounter with Ford at the park and the warning he said about James being up to something. Over at Starr and Cole's apartment, Langston did the same thing with John, who brought Brody along. When Langston finished, John looked at everything Langston said.

"You sure this is what he told you?" John asked.

"I'm positive," said Langston. "You can even go ask Adriana. She was with me when Ford told me all of this."

"I have to say John, it definitely fits violating the restraining order," said Brody. John agreed, and promised everyone that they would take care of this, and headed out.

Starr just leaned on the table there, worried about what could happen. The other three saw that she was down, but then a little surprising thing happened. Hope walked right up to her mom, and gave her a hug, while saying, "Mommy." Starr looked down and saw her and smiled. She then picked her up, and said, "Thanks, Hope."

Cole, Langston, and Markko headed over to them and joined in the hug. If Starr was glad for one thing, it was her man, their daughter, and their best friends.

Ford was just about to unlock the apartment door to go inside when Brody and John appeared.

"Robert Ford," said John. "We need to talk to your brother, James."

"I take Langston has told you about what I said," said Ford. "Come on in," he said as he unlocked and walked in. John and Brody walked to James's room, and knocked on it, calling out his name. No one answered.

"Did your brother say he was going anywhere tonight?" asked John.

"No, we were going to watch the game, while I would try to get Starr off his mind," answered Ford. Brody carefully opened the door, and, with his and John's weapons out, walked into his bedroom.

It was empty, except for the usual stuff. All his clothes were gone. John knew that there was something weird going on, and he had to call it.

A/N: Getting intense, huh? Where did you think James went to? And what is he up to? Stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 15

By the next morning, all across the internet, newspapers, and the news stations were releasing about James being wanted for stalking. Of course, there hadn't been much luck trying to find him, as they were checking everywhere.

Of course, it wasn't doing Starr any good. The only thing that kept Starr not thinking about it was preparing for the wedding, especially with the making of her dress, as the stress was definitely straining on her.

Cole was showing stress about this situation with James as well, but he wanted to remain tough for Starr. He did manage to ask Matthew to be a groomsman in the wedding, since he was a best friend to both him and Starr. He didn't mind, although he was going to be walking with Dani.

Cole though could see that Starr was really starting to crack, and he definitely didn't want Starr doing that. That's why, a month later after finding out that James went into hiding, he asked his mom if she could watch Hope for the night, so he could try to get Starr to calm down, and Marty actually agreed with that. Of course, Starr didn't know any of this, as he was surprising her.

And she definitely was, as she unlocked the door to their apartment after hanging with Langston (who knew of Cole's plan and decided to help him stall Starr a little). Once she walked in, and saw two things on the couch.

It was Starr's old prom dress from 2007, but it looked like it was altered a little. Starr wondered why it was doing here, until she read the note, which she had a real bad feeling who it was from, until she recognized Cole's handwriting on it. Starr wondered what was going on. She decided to read the note, which said:

_Meet up on top of the roof with the dress on as soon as you read this. I'll explain everything when you see me._

Starr knew that her fiancé was up to something, as a smile crept up onto her face, and so she did exactly what Cole wanted her to do in the note. She took the dress and walked into the bedroom, and when she came out, she was feeling like it was prom from 2007 again, even though they weren't in high school anymore. She even curled her hair at the bottom, and put it into a horsetail. "Cole, what are you up to?" she asked out loud, smiling.

She then walked up to the roof just as the note instructed, and saw Cole there, dress in a suit, standing next to what looked like a fold-out table, only it was covered with a white-linen cloth, two plates that had metal covers over them, and two long single candles were lit. Starr could even see his MP3 player with a couple of speakers hooked to it.

"All right, what are you up to?" she asked.

Cole just walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "I just thought you could use a little something to distract you from everything," he answered. Starr had a pretty good feeling that everything mostly involved James.

Starr just took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, but you do know that just having you with me is all I need to keep me safe and calm, right?"

"Yeah, I know," said Cole, "but I thought I would make tonight even really special."

"I definitely got the feeling, with you telling me to put on my old prom dress, which I'm surprised you got it altered, without me being there," said Cole.

"Well, that's one good thing about having two best friends on our side," Cole jokingly said. Starr just shook her head. She should have known Langston and Markko had a hand in this well, but she was glad for that.

"Well, are you going to serve me dinner?" Starr asked in a teasing manner.

Cole just laughed and said, "Yeah, but I want to wait a few minutes," as he escorted Starr to a soft blanket that was laid down, and pinned down with some stuff. He then told Starr to wait here, and then walked over to his player and started it up. They then dance for a little while, with neither one of them thinking about anything except each other.

After a while, Starr needed a little rest, and Cole led her to the table where the food was being kept. It was that special pasta that Cole made during their sophomore and junior years of high school. Starr was glad for all of this that Cole was doing. It was definitely driving all the stressful stuff away from her mind.

Once they were finished, Starr asked to dance a little more, and Cole was hoping for that.

"You seem a little more excited for this dance then the ones we already done," Starr noted.

"Well, it definitely is one we both love," said Cole, as he started up the player again. Starr was shocked when the song that had started to play was their song that described them so much.

"You just had to put "Together" in there, didn't you?" she asked her man.

"Well, it wouldn't be perfect without our song," said Cole. Starr just responded with that as soon as they went back onto the dance floor and then she wrapped her arms around Cole as tight as she could, though not as hard so he could move around with her. Cole responded the same way.

They were dancing for so long that they didn't know that the song had finished playing. Both Starr and Cole were lost in thought, as they remembered everything that had happened to them that was leading up to their wedding that they wanted to happen as soon as they can, but they still wanted to wait, because they didn't want to rush it.

"I don't think I want this night to end," said Starr.

"That's good," said Cole, "because it's not yet."

Starr wondered what else he had planned. He said to give him a minute to clean the stuff up, because he didn't want to leave a mess on the roof of the building. Once he got that packed up, he said to give him a minute to take care of all the stuff. Once he got all of that done, he came back to get Starr.

"Is this going to be where you lead me to part two of my surprise?" asked Starr.

"Well if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" said Cole. Starr giggled a little, and she was lead downstairs back to their apartment, all the way to their bedroom.

"Wait here," said Cole. Starr did that, and Cole went into the bathroom and started up what sounded like the bathtub, at least to Starr, who had to guess because Cole had closed the door.

Once she stopped hearing the noise in the bathroom, Cole slipped out of the bathroom. He then walked up to Starr and asked, "You ready?" Starr just nodded, and he pushed open the door.

Starr was really shocked about what she was seeing. Cole had filled the tub up, with bubbles covering the top layer. There were some candles lit around, letting off a wonderful aroma that filled Starr up. And two glasses with a bottle of cider on the floor right next to the tub.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Cole.

Starr had a tear leak from her eyes, and then turned to Cole kissed him right on the lips. Cole was shocked at first, but then started to kiss back. Starr then broke it off, and said, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to love someone as wonderful as you?" Cole just smiled, as he helped Starr unzip the dress she was in, and she was starting to work on Cole's suit. Once they had everything off, They stepped into the tub, with Cole getting in first in sitting down, and Starr filing and sitting with back to Cole, but laying right on him. Starr had to admit, the water was really warm, but with her man in it, it made it even better.

Cole reached out and grabbed the bottle of cider and poured some of it into the two glasses. He then handed one of them to Starr, and picked up the other one, and they toasted in silence to them. Cole then set his glass down as he started to rub Starr's arms for her, while Starr just enjoyed it. He then had Starr turned around as he massaged her feet for her. Starr was enjoying it so much that her head almost went under the water. Both she and Cole laughed at that.

Later as they were getting ready for bed, Starr walked over to Cole, and said, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Hey, you looked like you needed it, badly," said Cole. "You asked me not to leave you, even though when it was because we thought our daughter was dead, but I actually meant what I said after what you asked, that I'm not going anywhere."

Starr just couldn't help but smile as long her lips could. They then walked to their bed, with both of them holding a hand. Starr walked over to her side, and then got under the covers with Cole, hands still linked to each other. Once under them, they cuddled up to each other just as they usually do, and they unlinked hands, with Starr wrapping one arm around Cole, laying on him, and Cole wrapping an arm around Starr.

Starr knew that James was wrong. No matter what he thought in his delusional mind, she knew that the one she wanted and in love with was Cole, and nothing was going to change that.

A/N: I bet you guys loved that little romantic moment between Starr and Cole. Stay tuned, as the big stuff starts to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pure True Love**_

_**Written by: Dueler312**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**That special night that Cole had planned for Starr definitely calmed her nerves a lot, even though James was still out there. Starr though was really relaxed when it came back to that subject. **_

_**Not that they have had the time to**_** relax, as they had so much to do to. Starr and Cole needed to pick out the flowers that they wanted to use in the wedding, and they were not having an easy time trying to pick that out. However, other things were doing okay.**

**The men of the wedding party, Cole, Markko, and Matthew started to get fitted for their tuxes. Cole was a little jumpy, as he wanted to look really handsome for Starr. **

**On the women side of the wedding party, things were starting to get better. Starr's wedding dress was almost finished, and she couldn't wait for the final fitting and see how she would look in it. The dresses for Langston and Dani were almost done as well, though they weren't taking much as work as Starr's wedding dress was. **

**Then there was an even bigger surprise when Todd stopped by, who said that he wanted to cop for their honeymoon, no matter where they wanted to go, even though it was hard for him to get it out. Starr actually knew that was hard for him to say, but she hugged him to her appreciation. **

**Even though Starr and Cole were glad things were going okay, they still were keeping their guard up, in case James shows up. They both decided to stay together as much as they can, and Langston and Markko decided to help them as well, with one of them staying near Starr and Hope. Starr didn't mind it, as she was glad that her best friends were being there for her. **

**Things were so great that the four of them decided to go to the park, to have a little fun time, and to let Hope play around outside for a while. **

"**Stay right here where we can see you, Hope," said Starr, putting her on a blanket with some of her toys. Starr then walked back to where Cole, Langston and Markko were, sitting on a blanket as well. **

"**Looks like Hope is having a fun time there," said Langston as Starr sat down beside Cole. **

"**Yeah, she loves Mr. Froggy the most,' said Starr. **

"**Well, you did pick it out for her," said Cole. **

"**Yeah, I remember you telling me how she thought Hope would really love it," said Markko. **

"**Have you two been talking about us behind your backs?" asked Langston, though smiling. **

"**Hey, I'm pretty sure we can talk about our girls with each other," said Cole. **

"**Really, so what have you been telling Markko about me?" Starr asked teasingly. All four of them just laughed at that. **

"**Trust me, Starr," said Markko. "He hasn't been saying about any "private" stuff to me; Just the normal stuff. "**

**Starr and Langston looked at each other, and then Starr said, "You know, Langston, I think we need to keep a better eye on our guys here." **

"**You know, Starr, I think you're right," said Langston. **

"**Looks like we're about to get whipped, man," Markko said to Cole. **

"**Hey, can you excuse me for a sec, I got to go use the bathroom," said Starr. She excused herself and headed over to the bathroom stalls.**

**Cole then looked to make sure Starr was out of sight, and then said, "Okay listen I need your guys' opinion about a wedding gift I want to give Starr." Langston and Markko listen in on what Cole was going to tell them, while still keeping an eye on Hope. **

**It didn't take long for Starr to use the bathroom, because she came out like a minute after she came in. She then saw Cole bunched together with Langston and Markko. Starr knew that they had to be talking something secretive, but she knew it couldn't be anything bad. She was just about to walk back down to them, when she was grabbed and smothered by a cloth. She tried to fight it, but then fell unconscious, and then was dragged away.**

**Five minutes passed by as Cole, Langston, and Markko talked about the wedding gift for Starr when Langston looked up to the bathroom where Starr went. **

"**I wonder what taking Starr so long?" asked Langston. **

**Cole and Markko looked up and began to wonder as well. "You're right, Langston. She should have been back by now."**

"**I'm going to check and see if she's okay," said Langston, and she headed up to the bathrooms. Langston looked around and then saw Starr's phone on the ground. Langston wondered how it got there, and then started to get a little worried. That worry then turned into panic as she saw the drag marks. **

"**COLE! GET UP HERE!" she yelled out. **

**There were hurried footsteps as Cole came up to where Langston was. "Langston, what's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Look," she said, pointing at the drag marks, and showing Starr's phone. "I found it next to them." Cole looked at them, and then started to have a really bad feeling. **

"**What's going on?" asked Markko, who came up to them, carrying Hope. **

"**Shh, quiet for a minute," said Cole. Langston took Markko aside and explained what she found, while Cole followed the drag marks, and then tire marks at a parking space. Cole definitely had a positive, but bad feeling what happened to Starr. He then pulled out his phone and started to dial John's number. **

**John was with Natalie with their baby playing with him when his phone at his place when it started ringing. **

"**Looks like someone needs you again," said Natalie. John just chuckled, and saw that Cole was calling. "Hey Cole, what's up?" **

"**John, he got her," said Cole on the phone. "James just dragged Starr off." **

"**What? Are you sure?" asked John. **

"**I'm pretty sure. Her phone was left on the ground next to some drag marks here, and we can't find her anywhere," Cole explained while panic starting to rise in him. **

"**Okay, Cole, listen to me. Just calm down, and stay where you are," John explained. "I'll call Bo and let him know, and then I'll meet you out there." John then hanged up. **

"**What's going on?" asked Natalie. **

"**James Ford has just grabbed Starr," John explained. "I got to get to the scene. Can you keep it quiet, please?" **

"**Sure, no problem," said Natalie. "Just find her, please." John nodded to that, and grabbed a jacket and headed out to the park.**

**Meanwhile in a moving vehicle, Starr was still unconscious, but was strapped into the backseat seatbelts. In the driver seat, James was driving the vehicle, acting as he did nothing wrong. He then looked at Starr before turning his eyes back to the road. **

"**Don't worry, Starr. I had to use a little force, but I had to get you away from him. Apparently he doesn't love you because he would have come to your rescue straight away, and he would have stayed with you, but don't you worry. Once you realize that what you were feeling wasn't love for Cole, you'll be okay and then we can live our lives together." James then just kept quiet as he kept driving down the road. **

**A few minutes later back at the park, police where looking everywhere to figure out how James got Starr that easily. Cole, Langston, and Markko were explaining everything that they found to John and Bo. **

"**All right, and you guys said that the last time you saw her was when she went to the bathroom?" asked John. **

"**That's right," said Cole. **

"**Yeah, and we were talking about something for the wedding when we noticed that Starr was a little too long, and that's when I came up and here and looked, and then that's when I found Starr's phone, next to the drag marks," Langston explained. **

"**The drag marks are definitely fresh," said Det. Price, who just came up to them. "And a witness says that she sure she saw a navy-blue car in the spot where the tire marks are."**

"**Okay, let's get that out in the news right now, and I want this top priority. I want every other case on the backburner until we find him and get him locked up," ordered Bo. "Cole, I think it would be safe right now if you and the others go home right now." **

**Cole wasn't wanting to leave, because he wanted to help find Starr, but he had to think of Hope first, and then decided to head out, with Langston and Markko. **

"**We got to make a stop first," Cole said to Langston and Markko. **

"**And where's that?" asked Langston. **

"**I got to let Todd know what's happen," said Cole. "And he may not like it, but he needs to know, and it would be better coming from me." **

"**Well in that case, we'll come too, but I think we better get Blair down there as well," Langston suggested. Cole and Markko agreed and Langston dialed Blair and asked her to meet them at Todd's place. They got in their vehicles, Langston, riding with Markko, and Hope with Cole. Cole was hoping that Starr was all right, but with James, he just wasn't certain. **

**A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like James just started his plan. Let's hope Cole and company can find him before he tries to do something to Starr. Stay tuned. **


	17. Chapter 17

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 17

Cole and the others stopped at Todd's place, and went up and knocked. Tea answered it.

"Hey, you three," she answered. "What's up? And where's Starr?" she added, starting to get confused that all her friends plus her daughter were together without her.

Cole was about to answer when he heard Blair calling. "Cole, what's going on? Why did you need to meet me here?"

"I would like to know that myself," said Todd, who saw that everyone was outside, and got curious. He beckoned everyone inside. Dani was inside with Nate, working on homework when everyone walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Dani. Nate looked up as well.

"We got a problem," said Cole. "It seems James has kidnapped Starr."

"What!" everyone shouted except for Langston and Markko.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her," Todd said, with his anger starting to build up.

"Hey, he can't be everywhere with her all the time. Besides, it looks like he got her when she was going to the bathroom," said Langston.

"The bathroom?" asked Blair.

"We were at the park when it happened. And the bathroom was close by where we 'could' keep an eye on her," Markko said, ending with a look at Todd.

"I don't believe this," said Nate. "I sorry, Cole. I should have been-."

"Hey, I don't blame you, Nate, okay," Cole interrupted. "And right now, placing the blame on anyone is not going to help us find her."

"Cole's right," said Dani. "Right now we just better hope that we get Starr home safe and sound."

Todd looked like he was about to interrupt, but from the combined looks coming from Tea and Blair, he quickly shut up.

Starr was starting to stir and opened her eyes after being knocked out. Right at once, she knew she wasn't at home. It looked like she was at a rundown motel, she tried to get up from the bed but then found out that one of her arms was handcuffed tightly to the bedpost.

"HELLO!" she screamed out loud. "Is anyone there?"

"Are you feeling any better, Twinkle?" said a familiar voice.

"James, is that you?" Starr asked, with anger starting to boil up inside of her.

"It sure is," said James. "And now that you're free, we can live our life."

"Now that I'm free?" Starr said with disgust. "James, you kidnapped me away from my family and friends."

"Starr, I know you don't like Cole," said James. "I saw it when you gave me that look back at that hospital, and it has never gone away. Cole just done a good job trying to mask it, but I know you can show it like it you-,"

But James was stopped when Starr slapped him with her free arm, hard, on the face. "Read my lips, James. I. Don't. Love. You. I'm in love with Cole, and I'm going to marry him, and nothing you say or do can change that!" she exclaimed.

James just rubbed the spot where Starr slapped him and said, "Man, it seems Cole has done a number on you, but don't you worry, all those false feelings will go away soon, Starr." He then just walked away into the bathroom. Starr then tried to get her other hand out of the handcuffs, but it was way too tight and she couldn't get it out. "Cole, please find me," she said quietly, tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

In the bathroom, James said to himself, "Don't worry, Starr. In time you will see that Cole won't come, and that he doesn't care for you at all."

Starr started to look around; trying to look what could free her from the cuffs, when she saw a book in a bag. Starr managed to get it closer to her with her feet and then found the bullet that Starr had shot James with. Quickly with one hand, she balled it up, and waited for James to come out, while pushing the bag back to where it was.

"You know, maybe I can show you why we belong together," said James, as he started to come out. He then came close to Starr on the bed, and that's when Starr made her move, slamming the fist with the bullet fist as hard as she could. It only knocked him out, but Starr was glad, but knew she didn't have much time. She looked around in his pockets and luckily found the key to the cuffs, along with a disposable phone. She unlocked her arm, pushed James off of her, and ran out of the room.

Starr could see now why no one heard her call. It looked like it was an abandoned motel, probably because it didn't do well in business. She didn't have time to think of that, and started to run, because she knew James would come to real soon, and she needed to find a place to call for help.

Everyone was silent at the apartment. Cole, Langston, and Markko were the only ones there, with Hope asleep, (not knowing what happened to her mother.) "I can't believe he got to her. We should have kept a better eye on her," Cole said.

"Hey, like I said, we can't blame anyone except for James. None of this is our fault," said Langston.

"Yeah, man," said Markko. "Don't worry. We are going to find her, and James is going to learn what happens when he mess with one of us." Cole and Langston just smiled at Markko.

"I know," said Cole. "I just want her back. I mean, without her, my life just feels empty."

Langston and Markko looked at each other, knowing how much Cole and Starr meant to each other. They were starting to try to figure out what to do to find her when Cole's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cole answered.

"Cole, it's me!" Starr answered. She was in another room, trying to keep hidden from James.

"Starr!" Cole nearly shouted. Langston and Markko attention just came focused on the call. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, just frightened a little," said Starr. I'm in some kind of abandoned motel, pretty close to some factories."

Cole relayed the info to Langston, and Langston wrote it down. "All right. Hold on, Starr. We're going to get you out of there," said Cole.

"Just hurry, I managed to knock him out, but I don't know how long he'll be," said Starr. She then hung up.

"I got to go save her," said Cole. Langston and Markko knew he had to this.

"In that case, I'm going with you," said Markko. "If you go in there alone, you won't have a chance."

Cole knew that too well, and said, "Okay, let's get moving then."

"I'll stay here with Hope, and I'll also call John and let him know what happened," said Langston.

"Thanks, Langston," said Cole, and he hugged his friend there.

Langston just sighed a little and then said to Cole," Just make sure you two and Starr stay safe, because I don't want to lose any of you guys."

"Don't you worry, Lang," said Markko. "We're going to make sure of that." Cole and Markko then headed out as Langston took out her cell phone and dialed John's number and relayed the info they got from Starr to him.

Back at the abandoned motel, Starr left the room to try to find a way out. She then managed to find the doors out and she ran to them and tried to open them, but didn't have any luck. They looked like they were locked at the top. Starr started to reach up when she was grabbed around.

"Starr what are you doing?" It was James. "You know you don't want him."

"Let me GO!" Starr yelled out, and she kicked him in the private spot, which made him let go of Starr pretty quickly. She then tackled him down and then pinned him down, but that didn't last long as James rolled over with her, pinning her to the ground.

"Starr, listen to ME!" yelled James, "He's got you blinded. You need to wake up!"

"You're the one who needs to wake up!" yelled Starr. She then heard a familiar car engine, and saw that James never heard it.

"Well then, Starr maybe this will waken up your feelings for me," said James, as he started to move his lips to hers while she tried to keep hers away from his. She then yelled out "COLE!"

As if it was directed, Cole came bursting right in the locked door with Markko right at his heels, which distracted James. Cole and Markko tore James off of Starr and Markko pinned him down and kept him to the floor, while Cole hugged Starr as tight as she could, thankful she was okay. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"I'm glad you guys found me," said Starr, digging her face into Cole's chest.

"Starr don't-" but whatever James was going to say, didn't come out, as Markko put his hand to his mouth.

"You better keep quiet, or otherwise I'm going to knock you out, even harder then Starr did."

Just then they heard the police sirens coming, and knew John and the police had arrived. At least they were glad for one thing. This whole nightmare was over. Now they just needed to do one thing to wash the nightmare, and luckily they had something coming up that could just that.

A/N: I know you guys loved that rescue, with Starr fighting to get away and Cole coming in to save the day with Markko helping. Now the big main event is just left stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 18

It was really dark, and Langston was starting to get a little worried. She had gone in to Hope's room to check on her a couple of times, but that even made it worse while worrying Starr, Cole, and Markko. Just then the door started to open, and then Langston worries were washed away, as Markko and Cole walked in, with her best friend, tired, but safe.

"Starr, Oh my god," Langston said immediately, and she immediately hugged her friend, which Starr immediately returned. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to, if it weren't for you guys," Starr noted to Cole and Markko.

"Hey, It not just us," said Markko. "We all helped to get you home.

"Right," said Cole. "Like we said, if someone mess with one of us-,"

"-Then they mess with all of us," Langston finished. Starr knew that was so true, and she knew she wouldn't exchange anything for them, especially Cole.

"Sit down, right now," said John as he forced James, who was in cuffs, down in a chair. He then unlocked one side of the cuffs and relocked to a hook on the table so he wouldn't escape.

"Marks," John called out to another officer, "watch him." He then went into Bo's office.

"John," said Bo, as John walked in. Nora was there as well, "What happened?" Bo added.

"We got one Ford locked up in custody," John answered. "I got him locked up right now on the table, and he definitely underestimated Starr and her friends there."

"John," said Brody, who walked in. "I got the statements in the computer, and copied."

John looked at them, and then Bo and Nora looked at them real close themselves. "All right," said Bo. "Let's lock this guy up now."

John and Brody nodded and headed out, going back to James.

"Finally," said James. "You guys finally realize that you got nothing, so you can go ahead and let me go."

"Yeah, guess again, you jerk," said Brody. "There's a lot of evidence against you, so there's no way you are getting free."

"You mean I'm going to jail for trying to get someone to realize that they are not doing the right thing?" asked James, while trying to fight off Brody.

"Yeah, if you think kidnapping someone from the people that she loves is right, then yeah, you definitely are," said John. "Get him out of here," he added to Brody. James tried to fight it, but Brody was a little stronger then James thought, and was able to keep a firm hold on him as he was lead to the cells.

"Mom, don't worry, I'm okay now. And please let Dad know too please, and not to try to knock the door down and take me out here," Starr pleaded with her mom on the phone. Blair gave her promise and said that she will ask Tea's help with trying to contain Todd. Starr then hung up.

It was late and Starr and Cole were alone, along with Hope of course. Cole was already in the bedroom, and Hope was asleep after spending some time with her mother and father while drawing with crayons.

She didn't even have all those worries that James would try and take her anymore, now that he was in custody. Now all the worries she had left is the wedding jitters. But she wanted to keep on with it. She still knew what she wanted, which was to be Cole's wife. She never wanted anything else so much then to be with Cole. She just felt wonderful and safe with him.

And that how she started to feel as two loving arms wrapped around her body as she was in this thought. "You okay?" asked Cole.

Starr sighed a little, and said, "I'm still a little shaken up, but I'll be okay, at least with you beside me." She looked up behind her to see her fiancé, which Cole planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I'm definitely not letting you out of my sight like that again," said Cole.

"Unfortunately, Cole, you are going to have to," said Starr.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole.

"Well, how is Adriana going to be able to get my wedding dress finished without me?" Starr reminded him. "And I don't think you are supposed to see it, remember?"

"Oh, I guess you got a good point," said Cole. Starr just giggled, as she was led to the bedroom by him.

From there on forth, it seems like everything was moving smoothly. Starr's wedding dress was finally finished, and she knew Cole wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. The bridesmaid dresses were also finished as well, and everything was starting fall into place; the tuxes, the flowers (which were decided to be white roses), and of course, the rings. Starr and Cole were so excited that the day was coming up real quick that they just didn't want to wait, but they still wanted to.

Finally, it was the day before the wedding. Starr was in Hope's room packing up some stuff that Hope would need, as she was staying with Blair while she and Cole were on their honeymoon. Just then Cole walked in. Apparently he had been talking to someone as he was just putting his phone away.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Starr.

"It was John," Cole answered. "He just heard that James has been sent to a pysch ward, one more secure then St Ann's."

"Man, he must be out of his crazy mind to be sent to that place," said Starr. 'At least he won't be messing with us anymore."

"Yeah, that's true. John said that even his mom and his two brothers agreed that it was for the best," said Cole… Cole then saw that Starr stop packing, and went to her. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I am. I just glad that it's finally over," said Starr. "And tomorrow we are going to start a whole new beginning." Cole just smiled at that as he and Starr kissed on the lips. They would have liked to stay there, but they couldn't, as they had to get packing, as they had to get packing, as they were leaving tomorrow after their wedding, and they wanted everything to be as perfect as they could be.

"Mom, can I help?" asked Hope, who walked in.

"Sure, sweetie," said Starr, as she took Hope by the arm and started looking for other clothes and stuff to take her for stay with Grandma. Cole decided to head out of the room and let it be a mother/daughter moment in there.

In the living room, Cole picked up a picture of him and Starr. It was when back when they were young, with her being a freshman and him being a sophomore, back at Llanview High. If there's one thing that Cole was glad for, it's that he met Starr back at that party. Just then he heard a knock on the door, and went to go answer it.

"Hey Cole, is the bride ready to go?" asked Blair, who was in the doorway when Cole answered it.

"Almost!" Starr called out from Hope's room.

"That's kind of creepy," said Cole.

Blair had to agree, but then she noticed the picture in Cole's hand. "Remembering the old times?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cole confessed. "I can tell you, I think meeting Starr was the best thing that ever happened in my life, though I don't think I need to tell you that."

"Trust me, I heard the same story about you from her lots of times," said Blair. But yeah, I can definitely see what you two have, and I definitely can't deny it."

"Even though you did try at first," said Starr, who had come out of the room with Hope by her side.

"Yeah, that's true," said Blair. Cole and Starr just laughed.

"Grandma funny?" asked Hope.

Starr, Cole, and Blair looked at Hope, and then Starr said, "Yeah, grandma's being funny." Cole and Blair just smiled.

A few minutes later, Starr and Cole were packed for their honeymoon, along with Hope for her stay at LaBoulaie. Blair went ahead and took Hope and her stuff out to the car, while Starr and Cole said goodbye to each other.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow," said Starr.

"Neither can I," said Cole. "I so can't wait to see you walking up to me in your wedding dress."

They started to kiss a little more, until Starr broke it off, saying "You know you won't be able to see it if I don't get going.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cole asked teasingly. Starr rub Cole's arm for a little bit, but then remembered her mother and her daughter were waiting for her, so she headed out, nearly running over Markko as he appeared next to the door.

"Looks like someone really excited," he noted as he set a bag down. He and Markko were staying at the apartment for tonight.

"Trust me, man. We're both pretty excited," said Cole, as he looked at the picture of him and Starr again.

Once over at LaBoulaie, Starr and Hope went upstairs to the bedroom that she used to sleep in back when she used to live there.

"Are we sleeping here?" asked Hope.

"Both of us are for tonight, but you get to stay in here while your dad and I are off on our trip," Starr explained. "This is actually my old bedroom when I lived here."

"Daddy too?" asked Hope.

"Well, your dad did spend some nights here, and some of the nights were a little rough, but some of them were amazing and magical, especially with you," said Starr. Hope just giggled.

"Can I look?" asked Hope.

"Sure, go ahead. Just stay out of the cabinets," Starr warned her daughter. She then watched her little one walk around. She just smiled and then looked out the window. It was over 24-hours until she would get married to Cole, and that was definitely the number one thing that she wanted so much.

"Starr?" said Langston, who appeared in the doorway.

"Aunt Langston," called out Hope, and she ran as fast as she could to Langston. Both of the young women just laughed. "Is it time yet?" asked Hope.

"No, its not," said Langston "Its tomorrow."

"Why do we wait, Mommy?' asked Hope.

"Because tomorrow is the day me and Daddy want to be married, because its means something special for us," said Starr.

"Okay," said Hope. "I'm going on the bed."

Starr and Langston just laughed at that as she ran, and tried to climb onto it.

"I bet you can't wait either," Langston said to Starr.

"Yeah, I know," said Starr. "But like me and Cole said, we wanted it to be this day, because it means so much to us, and I want her to see why." Langston understood that and hugged her best friend.

"Mommy, help me?" asked Hope, who was trying to get on the bed as hard as she could. Starr and Langston just shook their heads and helped Hope up, and then all three girls chatted the night away until it was time for dinner.

A/N: I have to say, this was one chapter that I really loved writing. Stay tuned, as the wedding is starting on the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 19

It was bright when Starr opened her eyes the next morning. She sat up real slowly, because her daughter was sleeping right next to her. Starr gently just put her hand on her, and smiled. The big day had finally, and she was so excited so for it. Just then she heard Hope stirring.

"Is Mommy ok?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Hope," said Starr. "and so happy as well."

Hope was confused for a little bit, and then she figured it out real quick, saying "Its wedding day!"

Starr just laughed and said, "Yep, its Mommy and Daddy's big day, and we want to be ready for it, right?" Hope just nodded as Starr hugged her daughter, and she did the same thing.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Starr. The door opened, and it was Starr's mom, Blair.

"Hey, today's the big day, sweetheart," she said as she walked in and sat down next to her daughter and granddaughter. "How are you feeling?"

Starr thought about it a little, but then said, "A little nervous, but definitely excited."

"Is Mommy scared?" asked Hope.

Blair answered that one for Starr. "Oh sweetie, no. Your mom is not scared about doing this. It's just a real big step for your mom and dad to do, and they are really excited to finally do it." Hope just looked confused by what her grandma said.

"What's grandma saying, Hope, is that the excitement is just making me nervous, but it's a good thing, because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be marrying your dad." Hope just smiled, and then jumped out of the bed, saying, "Come on!"

"She's right," said Blair. "We got a lot to do, so we need to get ready." Starr knew that all too well, as she threw the covers off and got up. Blair went off after Hope who ran out. Starr just took a deep breath and then said to her self, "Time to get ready to be a new wife," and then headed off after her mother and daughter.

Over at the apartment, Cole was sleeping peacefully, when the knocking on the door woke him up with a jump. "Who's th-th-there?" he asked, trying to hold a yawn.

"Hey man, if you don't get moving, you won't be able to be able to see your beautiful bride," Markko called from the other side of the door. That jerked Cole out of the bed, thinking he was late, but then saw the time and saw that he had hours to go before he would meet Starr at the altar.

"Markko, you scared me there," Cole said as he opened the door facing his best friend.

"I'm sorry about that," said Markko. "But we do need to start get ready, and I know Starr wouldn't want you to be late."

"Hey, I plan to be there. I didn't just propose to Starr just to leave her at the alter and break her heart like that, not when I love her so much," Cole stated.

"Well, you better get in that shower man," said Markko. Cole just threw a pillow at Markko and then grabbed some random clothes as he would change into his tux at the church. As he turned on the shower, he stopped and said to himself, "I can't wait to see you, Starr," and stepped in the hot water now pouring from the showerhead.

Things were starting to move real easily. Both of the wedding parties arrived at St. James, though at separate times. The boys arrived first since they didn't have to take long to get ready. Cole was glad to have Matthew and Markko on the side. Todd even arrived, still reluctantly, with Sam as he was being the ring bearer, though they had to hear that they had to teach him the right way how to do it, as Jack taught him a different, but wrong way to do it.

The girls arrived a half-hour later, when the groom was locked up in the changing room. Dorian and Kelly kept an eye out while Dani and Langston kept Starr hidden while Blair and Adriana carried the bridesmaid dresses and Starr's wedding dress, with some help from Dorian's staff.

Once everyone was in their spots, the only topic that was discussed was the wedding, and neither Starr nor Cole wanted to wait anymore, even though they had to.

Starr was really starting to feel the pressure, but was trying her best to keep it contained until the ceremony started. All the girls had gotten their hair taken care of, as Dani had arrived at LaBoulaie to get ready. Langston and Dani went to get their dresses on, along with to get their makeup done. Starr had got those done, except put her dress on, as she wanted everyone to be there for that part.

Starr got knocked out of a daydream of her dancing with Cole by hearing a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked, making sure that it wasn't Cole, thinking he finally caved and wanted to try to get a sneak peek of her before the wedding.

"It's your father. Is it safe to come in?" Todd called from the door.

Starr just shook her head and opened it. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see my little girl before I have to give her away, unless you have changed your mind," said Todd, who was wearing a black suit and a red tie.

"Dad!" Starr said in a warning tone.

"Hey, just checking," Todd said in defense. "I mean you may be grown-up now, but you are still my daughter, and I still care about you."

"I know, Dad," said Starr, "but I want to do this, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now, getting ready for it."

Todd looked like he was about to argue, but then said, "Okay, you got me there. But be warned, I may not let go, so you may have to-, do something to let me go."

Starr just laughed and said, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that." She then hugged her dad, and then her dad headed out. Starr knew it was pretty hard on her dad to do this finally, especially with giving her away to Cole.

Just then the door opened and Blair, Kelly, and Adriana walked in. "Hey, everything okay?" asked Blair, who was in a light purple dress with front straps. Kelly was wearing a white dress top with a black skirt, and Adriana, a black sparkling dress with straps.

"Yeah, it is," said Starr. "And I think its time we get that thing on," she added, nodding toward the wedding dress which was still in the clothes bag.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Adriana.

"Right," said Blair, who took down the bag and with Adriana's help laid it on a table. Starr just couldn't believe it. It was starting to get there.

Cole was alone in the guys changing room already in the black tux and tie he was going to marry Starr in. He also had the white rose pinned on his suit jacket as well. Just then he heard a knock on his door as well, and he went to see who it was. It was his mom, Marty, who was wearing a short sleeved dress that ended at her feet.

"Hey, Mom," said Cole, who stepped back and let her in.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you before the ceremony started," said Marty, "and to say that I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," said Cole. He then asked, "How's Starr doing?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet, and I may not be able to, but I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same thing you are, that how she's lucky to have someone like you," said Marty.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that," said Cole. "Although I better not fall apart when she walks up to me," he added jokingly.

"Well, I haven't seen her dress," said Marty," but I'm pretty sure seeing her will keep you together."

Cole just smiled, and then said, "I really wish Dad was here to see this."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure he would be proud of you as well," said Marty.

Just then there was another knock on the door. It was Markko.

"Hey man, its time to get into place," he said.

Cole just took a deep breath, and then said, "Well, no turning back now. Its time to go meet my future wife at the altar. Markko and Marty just smiled as they walked out.

Everyone was starting to take their seat, and everyone was there; Viki, Jessica, Brody, John, Natalie, Bo, Nora, Christian, Rex, etc. The only people that weren't there, besides James, was Ford, because he didn't feel right to be there, and Cassie, who couldn't get time off to get down to Llanview.

Once everyone was sat down, Andrew, who was presiding over the wedding ceremony, walked to his spot which was in the center. Just then the music started and everyone started to look in the back. First up was Cole and his Mom, Marty, who sat down as soon as they got to the end of the altar. Then came Jack, escorting his mom, Blair. Once they sat down, Matthew and Dani appeared. Matthew was wearing the same color suit, only with a red tie, and Dani was in a floor length dress, the top part of it white, and then a thick black waistband, and then a black bottom that reached to the floor. Her hair was pinned up halfway with a white flower in it. It seemed that those two were okay, even though Dani was still with Nate. Next was Markko and Langston, who were wearing the same things as Matthew and Dani, they were smiling a little, and looked like they wanted to kiss, but knew they had to hold off. Then little baby Hope, who was wearing a cute little white dress, with her hair pinned up and with a little veil in the back, came walking down, gently throwing the rose petals to the ground, while Sam, who was wearing a miniature version of the tux that Cole was wearing.

Just then the doors were closed, which alerted Cole, knowing who was coming up next to the alter. Cole looked to Matthew, Markko, and Sam, and then looked to little Hope, Dani, and Langston. Langston just nodded to Cole, and then to the doorway. The bridal march had started to play and everyone was standing up. The doors opened up and revealed Starr in a magnificent wedding dress. The top was the dress had sleeves that were halfway close to the wrist, and it was sparkly, with little designs that look like water sprinkling around. The bottom of the dress and the train had ridges all around it, and her hair, which was partly concealed by the veil that was around her head, was exactly the same as her bridesmaids. Plus she was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

Everyone was looking at her when she walked up to the altar, escorted by her dad, Todd, who was trying to behave. Starr gave him a little nudge with her arm, reminding him that it was going to be okay. They finally reached the end of the alter, where Cole took her hand, and Todd, even though he didn't want to, let her go. Starr knew it wasn't easy for her dad to do that. She then looked at Cole, who stared right back. Things were definitely moving ahead.

A/N: Oh I know you loved the start of the wedding, but I'm pretty sure you didn't like me stopping in the middle of the ceremony. Well, I got to have some stuff to write the next chapter. lol. Stay tuned for more of the Sole wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 20

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to unite this young man and woman in holy matrimony."

Andrew was starting the wedding ceremony, as soon as everyone had sat down in their seat. The only ones standing were Andrew, and the wedding party. Starr and Cole were completely silent, though that didn't mean that they weren't getting anxious.

As Andrew spoke on, Starr and Cole looked at him and then back at each other, while remembering everything that had happened since they met each other, how they started as friends and grew into something that led them to this day.

Unfortunately they were brought back to the present as Andrew called them both. "I also have seen myself whenever I'm in Llanview the love that these two share, and I can say that I'm very proud in uniting these two together today." Nearly everyone chuckled at Andrew's statement there.

"If there is anyone that can show why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Andrew stated.

Nearly everyone looked at Todd, as to make sure he wouldn't make a move. However though he stayed in his seat, though shaking a little as to try to make sure he doesn't move at all. Andrew then said after a few seconds of silence, "If there are no objections, we will move forward.

"Before we start the vows, Starr and Cole want to say something about their lives to each other, so would you give them your attention," Andrew said to the witnesses. Starr handed her bouquet to Langston so she and Cole could hold hands during this. Cole started with his.

"Starr, you always been someone who always been there for me. You always kept me going whenever I felt down. You given me a lot a firsts that no one have, could, or can give me: Your friendship, warmth, a kid we love so much, (Hope giggled a little when Cole said that.) but the one thing that you always bring to me is your love, and I know it hasn't changed for either of us, except for it growing even more. And I do hope that I can still show you that in this new chapter in our lives."

Starr felt her heart swell so much, as Cole finished what he had to say. Starr then took a deep breath, though she had a little cough in there, which she apologized for. Everyone laughed a little there. She then started what she had to say.

"Cole, you have been everything I have been looking for in a soul mate. You always manage to be there whenever I need you. You are a wonderful father to our little girl, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. We have been then through a lot of stuff that has tested our love, and we nearly lost each other. But we always managed to find our way back, and made our love for each other grow even more, and that is all that I ever want from you."

Cole just smiled and rubbed Starr's hand with his thumb, to let her know how he felt about what she said.

Andrew then started with the next part, starting with Cole. "Do you, Cole Thornhart, take Starr Manning, as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," said Cole.

"And do you, Starr Manning, take Cole Thornhart, as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Starr took a deep breath and said, "I do." She then let it out a little, which made everyone laugh a little.

"May I have the rings please?" asked Andrew. Markko handed Andres both of the rings that were on the little pillow Sam was carrying. He then gave Cole the ring for Starr. Cole then took Starr's left hand in both of his hands. "Cole, repeat after me," Andrew said. "With this ring, as a symbol of my love for you, from this day forever, I thee wed."

"With this ring, as a symbol of my love for you, from this day forever, I thee wed." Cole repeated to Starr.

Andrew then handed Starr the ring for Cole, and then said, "Starr, repeat after me. "With this ring, as a symbol of my love for you, from this day forever, I thee wed."

""With this ring, as a symbol of my love for you, from this day forever, I thee wed," Starr repeated back.

Andrew then led them to three candles, one of them a thicker but shorter then the other two. Andrew lit them, and then said, "Starr, Cole, place the burning end of the candles onto the candle in the center, to unite the two flames into one, as they show two being unite into one soul." Starr and Cole did what he said to do, and in moments the thicker candle became lit.

Andrew, Starr, & Cole then returned to the center. Andrew then said, "Starr and Cole, you both have shown the strength of your love and your commitment to hold onto that, as you continue your lives together in the future. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He then said to Cole, "You may kiss your bride."

This was the one part Starr and Cole were really waiting for. Cole took the veil that was still covering Starr's face and lifted it over her head. And then Cole and Starr came close to each other and kissed. That's when they heard the applause from everyone. Starr and Cole broke apart and saw everyone standing and clapping for them, except for Todd, though he was maintaining control. Then, after Langston handed Starr back her bouquet, Andrew announced to the crowd, "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Thornhart."

Starr and Cole then took each other hands and started walking down the aisle as everyone saw them walking down, with Hope and Sam, Langston and Markko, and Dani and Matthew.

"You guys were really amazing up there," said Dani, as they were all were finished walking back up the altar.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves this, it you guys," said Matthew.

"Thanks, you guys," said Starr, as she looked at her new husband. Cole did the same thing, looking at his new wife.

"Are Mommy and Daddy happy?" asked Hope.

Cole bent down to his little girl and said, "You bet we are, Pumpkin."

Unfortunately they weren't able to talk anymore right now, at least with each other, as they were thanking everyone for coming to their wedding. One thing they had to admit, it was worth all the waiting and planning to get to this point, even if that waiting had to include stopping James and his plan for taking them away from each other. But no matter what, Starr and Cole were real happy that this day had finally happened, and they couldn't wait to continue celebrating at the reception.

Once the hugs and congratulations were done, it was time to board the limo that Dorian that had provided, to have a little fun around, along with some pictures.

"Well, we might as well go hang somewhere until its time for the reception," Marty suggested.

"Well, we are all going to head back to LaBoulaie until its time. You want to join us?" asked Kelly.

"I think I'll pass," Marty said respectively. "I'll think I just go into the office and see if there's any paperwork to catch up on before its time." Marty then bid them goodbye and headed out.

"Well, I can understand why she was feeling like that," said Dorian, with her remember that even though she was happy for Starr and Cole, she still wasn't warmed up to Blair or Todd.

During the ride around, Starr and Cole were having a great time, taking pictures all around where they could think of. They even had one taken in the park with nice pink flowers with Hope.

The pictures were totally amazing. Matthew and Dani managed to do okay in the pics. Langston and Markko were totally amazing, epically one where Langston was dipped by Markko while he was kissing her near a pond. Everyone laughed at that there.

Later on, while the photographer was taking a break and the bus was stopped outside a fountain, Starr was standing near a tree, while looking around at everything, still absorbing in with everything that was happening. She was finally married to Cole, the father of her child, her high school sweetheart, and the love of her life. She was just beaming with happiness that she didn't notice her husband's arms were wrapping around her till she felt them.

"Everything okay?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, especially with you right beside me," said Starr, leaning onto him gently. "I'm just filled with so much happiness, that I don't want to stop feeling this way. I want to feel like this forever," she added, while turning to face Cole.

"I know what you mean," he stated. "I don't want this feeling gone either." He then took his hand and rubbed her cheek, which made Starr smile even more. He then said, "You know, I don't think I ever told you how beautiful you really look in that dress."

"Actually you have," Starr said, giggling a little, "but I love hearing it, no matter how many times you say it."

Cole just shook his head and reached to his new wife on the lips which Starr did as well as his lips connected to hers. Cole then broke it, and then said, "I never asked you this, but how does it feel to be Mrs. Thornhart?"

"Well, it does kind of got a good ring with my name there," said Starr. "Starr Thornhart," she added in a dreamy way. Cole just laughed at the way she was acting.

"Hey, you two," called out Langston. "We need to get in the limo, or otherwise we are going to be late for the reception."

"Oops, she's right," said Cole.

"Yeah, but we do need to take care of this," Starr said, nodding to her train.

"Already thought about that," said Dani, who was coming up.

"I'll wait for you in the limo," said Cole, as he pecked Starr on the lips and headed to the vehicle.

"Something tells me I'm not going to be getting you away from him for a while, right?" asked Langston, laughing a little.

Starr just laughed, and then said, "Just help me with this here." And that's what Langston and Dani did, before everyone headed back in the limo to drive down to The Palace for the reception.

A/N: Looks like things are settling down and going good for Starr and Cole there. Just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be the final one, so stay tuned for it.


	21. Chapter 21

Pure True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 21

The Palace was starting to fill up as everyone from the church was arriving, excluding the wedding party. Everyone was talking with each other, about other stuff or of course the newly wedded couple.

Dorian was making sure everything was in place, because in her mind of course, she wanted everything to be perfect. Everyone else just stood out of their way, because they didn't want to make Dorian mad.

Tea was standing close to Todd, to make sure he didn't start to blow a gasket. Todd had to admit to himself. Todd said that he wasn't going to do anything, but was glad Tea was next to him, just in case.

Outside of The Palace, the limo pulled up and everyone had started to file out of there, with Starr and Cole being the last. Her train was wrapped up and pinned to the rest of the wedding dress so it wouldn't get in the way. She also had taken off her veil, because that would have been a little nuisance dancing with.

Just then they were organized as they were announced back at St. James.

Starr then just looked at Cole and asked, "You ready to do this?"

Cole just laughed and said, "I've been ready to do this ever since I fell in love with you." Starr just smiled.

Back inside, Renee had called forth everyone's attention. "I just heard that the wedding party has arrived, and is ready to come in. So let's not waste anymore time. First please welcome Danielle Rayburn and Matthew Buchanan."

Dani and Matthew walked through the doors hand in hand and over to the table reserved for the wedding party.

"Next, please welcome the maid of honor, Langston Wilde, and the best man, Markko Rivera," Renee announced, as Langston and Markko walked in. Markko even drew Langston closer to him, but Langston pushed him off a little, because she didn't want to trip.

"Now please welcome the little flower girl, Hope Thornhart, and the ring bearer, her uncle, Sam Manning," Renee announced again.

Little Hope came walking around with Sam having her arm tucked next to his so she wouldn't run off. They didn't go to the table though, but off to the wall.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for. It is my honor to introduce Cole and Starr Thornhart!"

Starr and Cole appeared as Renee finished announcing them, and everyone started shouting for joy. They stopped for a minute to enjoy everyone clapping for them. Starr leaned into Cole a little and then they set off again towards the bridal table where Langston, Markko, Dani, and Matthew were standing at, heading towards the center. Everyone sat down, with Cole pushing in Starr's seat before he sat down himself.

Everyone started in prayer and then, starting with the bridal table. Once they got the food, they made their way back to the table, while their guests got their food. They even had some cider there, since Starr wasn't of age, and no one else, except for Cole and Markko, were able to drink as well. Cole and Markko decided not to drink anyway. Cole wanted to remember as much of this night as they can with Starr, and Markko decided he didn't want to be the only person in the bridal party drinking.

Halfway towards the meal, Markko then stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Thank you, everyone. I just thought I would say my speech, because its something wonderful that my two best friends are really going to want to hear, even if they don't they want to," Markko said, joking a little.

"He's lucky he's over there on the groom side of the table," Langston whispered to Starr. Starr just shook her head.

Markko just continued on. "I just want to say that these two definitely deserve each other in every way possible. Granted, I didn't know them as long, but I saw what these two had, and not once had they ever fallen out of love for each other. These two are an example of what real true love is. Cole has been my best friend ever since we the four of us started hanging out together, once they were back together of course and me and Langston started going out. These two have gone through a lot, fighting for their love while going through a lot of tough situations, that only have brought them closer together and their love for each other even stronger. And I do hope that they continue to grow closer and stronger as they live on, though maybe with less harsh situations, of course."

Everyone laughed at that as Markko finished his speech. Starr though said, "Hold it, Markko. " She then got up from her seat and hugged Markko. "Thanks. That was an amazing speech," she said. Markko returned the hug. And then they both sat down as Langston stood up to make her speech.

"Well as Markko had said, I didn't know Starr and Cole all my life. I first met Starr when she was a young woman, though people were torturing her because of who her family was. And we also became close too when Starr was injured badly at the quarry. We were really close also when we met Cole, and I thought he was a decent guy for Starr until all the trouble started. But then I saw that these two really cared a lot for each other, even when they were trying to be kept away from each other. I was even there when Starr was scared when she was pregnant with Hope. And for a time, I thought these two were going to lose each other, but after some weird situations that happened, they found their way back, and have grown even stronger, and fighting whatever came their way to make sure they would stick together, and that's one thing I will admit I am jealous of, (everyone laughed a little) but I know that is what my best friends have, and I hope they continue to have it."

Everyone clapped as Langston started to leak a tear. Starr and Cole stood up and hugged Langston, and said that they loved what she had said.

"Why Aunty Langston crying, Grandma?" asked Hope. "Is she sad?"

"Oh no sweetie, she's not sad. Sometimes we are so happy for the people we love that we can't help to cry a little," Blair explained to Hope. Hope though was still a little confused.

After the lunch, everyone was talking to each other all around. Starr was with her Aunt Viki, who said to Starr that she looked really beautiful. Starr was glad for that and hugged her. Dorian was talking with Langston, Blair, and Kelly. Dani was with Nate while Hope was with her uncles, Sam and Jack. Cole was with Markko and Matthew, also talking, though Cole did sneak a peek once in a while at his bride, which Starr did return.

Pretty soon it was time for the cutting of the cake. Starr and Cole were real happy, but Cold didn't notice a little smirk that spread across Starr's face. Once they were done cutting a piece of the cake for the each of them, they fed each other, and that's when it happened. Starr took the piece that she was hand-feeding Cole and once part of it was in his mouth, eating it, Star pushed it in his face, and everyone laughed at that.

"Oh you are going to get it," Cole said to Starr. Starr tried to make a run for it, but Cole managed to grab her, and took the piece he was holding and smashed it gently in her face. Everyone's laughing got even louder.

"Well, you did deserve it," Langston said to Starr, who mouth and nose was covered with icing and cake.

Once the bride and groom's faces were cleaned off, they started to serve out the cake. Although, the newlyweds were waiting for one specific thing that they really wanted to do; their first dance as husband and wife.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long, as it was finally time to do that as Renee called them to the dance floor while everyone cleared to the side or the table as Starr and Cole walked to the dance floor holding hands.

"You ready?" asked Cole.

Starr just smiled and said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, "I've been ready for this ever since you asked me to marry you." Cole just smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, as their song, "Together" started up.

Starr and Cole just started swaying back and forth while never taking their eyes off of each other, while again remembering everything that lead up to this moment. Cole lifted one of his hands and rubbed Starr's cheek.

"You really do look beautiful, even in a darkened room," said Cole.

"And I just love it when you say that," said Starr, "because it makes me remember how much I'm lucky to have you, and I don't want to let that go at all."

"I definitely don't want to either," said Cole, as he pressed his lips onto Starr's. Starr then pulled back a little, which surprised Cole. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I just don't think we should have this dance by ourselves," said Starr, as she nodded towards their daughter. Cole took the hint, and nodded towards Hope to come over. Hope did what her dad asked.

"Yes, Daddy?" said Hope.

"Come here," Cole just simply said as he wrapped Hope in her arm and picked her up, though with a little difficulty since she was getting heavy. Starr wrapped an arm to help support her while wrapping the other arm around Cole again, while continuing to dance to their song.

"I love that you and Daddy are really together, Mommy," said Hope.

"You aren't the only one, Hope," said Starr, as she looked at Cole, who stared right back. One thing definitely for certain, that little girl did help them bring them back to each other.

Starr then danced with her father later on, and Todd was a little hesitant, but went ahead, as he didn't want to cause trouble. Once he was doing it though, he was getting comfortable with it.

Then it was time for Cole to dance with his mom, which wasn't too bad, though Hope wanted to dance with her dad again. Starr had to tell her daughter that she had to wait a little as her daddy wanted to dance with his mom alone for a bit.

After that, the reception was flowing real easily. Everyone was dancing, talking and having a good time. Hope was even dancing with Sam.

Pretty soon it was time for the bouquet throw. All the ladies who weren't married, and that included Dani and Langston, gathered behind Starr as she got ready to throw the bouquet.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Starr. There were definitely a lot of shouts of 'Yes!' so Starr covered her eyes and threw the bouquet back as far as she could. Starr then looked to see where it landed and was not surprised that Langston caught it.

The same held true with Cole when he flung the garter after taking it off of Starr's leg, which Todd really did not want to watch. Markko was the one who caught it, and Cole wasn't surprised as well, as he and Starr were thinking that those two should be married real soon.

After much more dancing, Starr and Cole decided to call it a night, and said good-night and good-bye to everyone, as they were going to leave on their honeymoon tomorrow. They were staying in one of the rooms at The Palace tonight. Hope really wanted to be with them, but knew she couldn't, and said she can't to have her Mommy and Daddy back real soon.

Once they were at the hotel room, Starr unlocked the door and was about to go in first, when Cole stopped her.

"What is it?" asked Cole.

"I think we are supposed to enter like this," Cole said, as he picked up Starr and carried her bridal style into the room. Starr just smiled and kissed her husband. Once Cole had closed the door with Starr still in his arms, he laid her down on the bed gently. Starr giggled slightly as he sat down right next to her.

"Can you still believe it?" he asked.

"That we're married?" asked Starr. "Well, let's say it like it. If it is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up." Cole smiled and went to kiss her, but Starr stopped him right there.

"What?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if I was out of the dress, Cole," said Starr as she turned around, winking at him with a smile. Cole took the hint and begun untying the dress in the back. Starr then headed in the bathroom to change into something more comfortable, while Cole changed out of his tux and into some comfortable clothes of his own, He just got done when Starr came out, her hair down from the way she had it with the flowers in it, and wearing a nightgown, even though Starr rarely wore those. She walked over to Cole and out her hands around his neck, as Cole wrapped his arms about her body.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life," said Starr.

"Well, that makes two of us, because you made my life really amazing," said Cole. They then started to kiss which lead to the bed.

"I love you, Cole Thornhart," said Starr.

Cole just looked at Starr, and then said, "I love you, Starr Thornhart." Starr just giggled and continued kissing Cole, in what was going to be a wonderful romantic night.

A/N: Hope you guys loved the last chapter. I had to really think about how I wanted it to go. Not sure if I want to do a sequel, but I trying to see if I can do it, by visualizing how I want it to go. If you guys have any ideas, message me them and I'll see if I can try to do any of them.


End file.
